El Verano del Amor
by Tmau1990
Summary: Han pasado 9 meses desde que Troy y Gabriella se demostraran el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, en Lava Springs. Historia de amor con algunos detalles de HSM2 aunque tampoco muchos. Troyella
1. La Discusión

**_Antes de empezar dejar claro que:"No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes", pero si me dan al personaje de Gabriella, se lo agradecería toda la vida._**

**_También dejar claro que incluye detalles de la segunda película (aunque tampoco son muchos) ya que la mayor parte de la inspiración para escribir este fic, me viene de ella._**

**_Espero que os guste._**

1. La discusión

Han pasado 9 meses desde que Troy y Gabriella se demostraran el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, en Lava Springs. Los Wild Cats volvieron al instituto para completar su último año antes de la Universidad. El equipo de Baloncesto consiguió revalidar su título de campeones, al igual que el equipo de Decatlón Académico, y el último mes antes de acabar el curso, ambos debían participar, durante 2 semanas, en una competición a escala estatal en el que participarían 32 equipos. Era el primer año que se realizaban y se pretendía afianzar las relaciones entre los distintos equipos. Esta vez, por suerte, eran en distinto día y por lo tanto, Troy podría asistir a la competición de Gabriella, y Gabriella al partido de Troy; y, también por suerte, eran los dos en la misma ciudad.

SR. BOLTON. Ya os dije que si seguíais entrenando así, volveríamos a ganar.

TROY. Tenías razón.

SR. BOLTON. Irán muchos ojeadores a la competición. Si juegas bien podrías conseguir una beca deportiva. Todos podríais obtenerla. Ya os di la información sobre las posibles universidades.

TROY. (Sin mucho entusiasmo). Bueno.

SR. BOLTON. Soy tu padre y te conozco. ¿Qué te preocupa?

TROY. He estado mirando todas las universidades y todas se dedican a las futuras estrellas del baloncesto.

SR. BOLTON. ¿No es ese el objetivo¿No es lo que buscabas?

TROY. Para mí, sí. ¿Pero qué pasa con Gabriella?

SR. BOLTON. Según sé, hay muchas universidades que la quieren a ella.

TROY. Pero no podría estar separado de ella durante mucho tiempo.

SR. BOLTON. Pues tendrás que buscar la manera de estar junto a ella.

TROY. Hay una manera.

SR. BOLTON. Ni se te ocurra pensarlo.

TROY. Papá. Desde que estoy con Gabriella me he convertido en uno de los mejores alumnos. Si quiero puedo acceder a cualquier universidad sin necesidad de obtener una beca de baloncesto.

SR. BOLTON. No dejaré que arruines tu vida.

TROY. Pero es mi vida. Yo soy quien elige, no tú.

SR. BOLTON. Se acabó. Tú aceptarás una beca de baloncesto y no hay más que hablar.

TROY. Haré lo que crea correcto.

Troy se marcha de su casa y empieza a pasear sin rumbo fijo. Cuando llega a un parque, se sienta en un banco y comienza a mirar al cielo. Era de noche, no había ni una nube y se veía brillar las estrellas. Un rato después, pasan por allí Chad y Taylor. Al ver a su amigo allí, los dos se acercan a él.

CHAD. Hola, Troy.

TROY. (Muy desanimado) Hola, chicos.

TAYLOR. ¿Qué haces aquí?

TROY. He discutido con...

TAYLOR. ¡Gabriella!

TROY. No. Con mi padre.

CHAD. ¿Por qué?

TROY. Porque insiste en que si me ofrecen una beca después del campeonato, debo aceptarla.

CHAD. ¿Y qué hay de malo?

TROY. "Qué" no, "quién". Gabriella. Todas esas universidades se centran en las becas de baloncesto. Ninguna de ellas aceptaría a Gabriella. No soportaría estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Y por eso le dije a mi padre que no iba a aceptar ninguna y se enfadó.

CHAD. No me extraña que estés así. Yo tampoco tengo claro que hacer, si seguir con el baloncesto o estar cerca de Taylor.

TAYLOR. Troy, debes hacer aquello que te haga más feliz. No importa lo que digamos nosotros o tu padre, lo importa es lo que tu quieras más.

TROY. Lo que más quiero es estar con Gabriella.

CHAD. Pues ya está. Esa es tu decisión y los demás tendrán que respetarla.

TROY. Tenéis razón. Mi padre puede decir lo que quiera. Oportunidades para triunfar en la vida hay muchas, pero una novia como Gabriella no se encuentra dos veces. Chicos, muchas gracias.

CHAD. Para algo estamos lo amigos.

Troy regresa de camino a su casa. Cuando llega allí su padre le está esperando en la puerta.

SR. BOLTON. ¿Has recapacitado?

TROY. No. Jugaré el campeonato pero si me otorgan una beca de baloncesto, la voy a rechazar.

SR. BOLTON. Piensa en tu futuro.

TROY. Eso es lo que hago. Pienso en mi futuro constantemente. Y siempre que lo hago, veo a Gabriella junto a mí. Tienes que entenderme. Ella es el motivo de que ahora mismo disponga de esas oportunidades. Cada pensamiento que tengo de ella, me da fuerzas para seguir. A sí que no me pidas que me aleje de ella, porque no podría.

SR. BOLTON. Definitivamente, eres imposible. (Se retira adentro de la casa y se para en el marco de la puerta de espaldas a Troy) Pero, me gusta ver que tienes las cosas claras. Si eso es lo que quieres, tendré que respetar tu decisión.

TROY. Gracias, papá.

SR. BOLTON. Vamos, tu madre nos espera para cenar.

------------------------------

Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, todos se acercaron a Troy para preguntarle como le había ido.

CHAD. ¿Qué tal con tu padre?

TROY. La verdad es que acabamos mejor de lo que esperaba.

GABRIELLA. ¿Qué ocurre?

TROY. Ayer discutí con mi padre sobre la beca de baloncesto para la universidad que podría obtener después del campeonato estatal. Él quiere que acepte y yo le dije que no iba a hacerlo.

GABRIELLA. ¿Y qué hay de malo¿No es eso lo quieres?

TROY. Sí, pero te quiero más a ti.

GABRIELLA. No entiendo.

TROY. No podría soportar pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ti. Si, el baloncesto es lo que me gusta, pero por ti estoy dispuesto a dejarlo si hace falta.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Gabriella había juntado sus labios con los de Troy en un beso corto pero lleno de todo lo que sentía ella en ese momento.

GABRIELLA. Gracias, pero no lo hagas.

TROY. ¿A qué te refieres?

GABRIELLA. Te doy las gracias porque me demuestras cuánto me quieres, pero no quiero que dejes de ser feliz, así que si te dan la beca debes aceptarla y ser feliz.

TROY. (Acercándose a su oído y susurrándole). Mi felicidad está a tu lado.

Y le devuelve el beso que había recibido hacía unos segundos. Este beso fue mas largo y más profundo, y se separaron cuando sentían la necesidad de respirar.

CHAD. Ehh, chicos. Ya sé cuantos os queréis, pero deberíais no dar esos espectáculos durante el almuerzo.

TROY. Perdón.

GABRIELLA. Perdón.

Los dos se ponen rojos al pensar en ello. Entonces, suena la campana anunciando el fin de la hora del almuerzo.

TROY. Será mejor que no nos retrasemos o Darbus no castigará, y creedme cuando os digo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer después de clase (mirando a Gabriella).

Los 4 se van directamente a clase.

------------------------------

Después de las clases, Troy y Gabriella se van a la casa de él. Cuando entran, se encuentra a la señora Bolton en la cocina.

SRA. BOLTON. Hola, chicos.

GABRIELLA. Hola, Señora Bolton.

TROY. Estaremos arriba preparando los exámenes finales.

SRA. BOLTON. Espero que eso sea lo único. (Mirándolos con picardía) Espero que no ocurra lo mismo que la última vez.

Troy y Gabriella se vuelven a poner rojos pensando en ello.

**FLASH BACK**

_La madre de Troy subía a la habitación para llevarles algo para merendar._

_SRA. BOLTON. Chicos, os traigo..._

_Pero nada más abrir la puerta se encontró a su hijo y a Gabriella besándose apasionadamente. Al darse cuenta de que estaba allí, se separaron y se ruborizaron._

_TROY. ¡MAMÁ!_

_SRA. BOLTON. Ya hablaremos._

_Y salió de la habitación dejando a los avergonzados jóvenes de nuevo solos._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

SRA. BOLTON. Es broma. No os preocupéis. No os interrumpiré. Podéis hacer lo que queráis. De hecho tengo que salir y volveré dentro de un par de horas. Y tu padre volverá para la hora de cenar, así que tenéis la casa para vosotros solos durante un buen rato.

TROY. De acuerdo.

Los dos suben al piso de arriba y entran en la habitación de Troy. Allí pasan casi toda la tarde estudiando, ya que pocos días después de terminar las competiciones estatales serían los exámenes, pero había algo que le rondaba en la cabeza a Gabriella desde hacía un buen rato.

GABRIELLA. ¿Has pensado ya lo que quieres hacer?

TROY. No. Pero probablemente elija algo relacionado con las ciencias. Así será más fácil que me admitan en la misma universidad que a ti.

GABRIELLA. Pero¿sabes qué rama cogerás?

TROY. He estado pensando en las matemáticas. La verdad es que tiene muchas salidas.

GABRIELLA. Eres increíble.

TROY. ¿Eso porqué?

GABRIELLA. Estoy empezando a creer que sabías que yo estoy pensando en hacer lo mismo.

TROY. Ya sabes lo que dicen: "las grandes mentes piensan igual".

GABRIELLA. Seguramente. Aunque no creo eso sea aplicable a ti.

TROY. ¡Oye!

GABRIELLA. (Riéndose). Es broma. Por supuesto, que pensamos igual.

TROY. Entonces, creo que estoy pensando lo mismo que tú de nuevo.

Los dos juntan sus labios en otro beso corto pero intenso. Cuando se separan, los dos miran hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero esta vez nadie entra.

GABRIELLA. Creo que debería irme a casa. Mis padres me estarán esperando.

TROY. Si, será lo mejor. Te acompaño a casa.

Y la pareja emprende el camino hacia la casa de ella paseando. Cuando llegan, la madre de Gabriella estaba en el porche esperándola.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Ya era hora de que llegaras. Hola, Troy.

TROY. Buenas noches, Sra. Móntez. Le traigo a su hija sana y salva.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Me alegro.

GABRIELLA. Nos vemos mañana, Troy.

TROY. No puedo esperar a que llegue. Buenas noches.

Troy besa a Gabriella en la mejilla, y en la cara de Gabriella se dibuja una bella sonrisa. Tras eso, emprende el camino hacia su casa.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Parece que te quiere mucho.

GABRIELLA. Créeme cuando te digo que no sabes hasta que punto.

------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible. Hasta entonces... Dejad reviews.


	2. Las Rondas Previas

2. Las Rondas Previas

El tiempo pasó rápido y llegó el día en el que ambos equipos debían partir hacia la ciudad donde se realizaban las competiciones. Como se celebraban casi al mismo tiempo, ambos equipos cogieron el mismo avión. Acompañándoles iban el entrenador Bolton, como responsable del equipo de baloncesto, y la señora Móntez, como responsable del equipo de Decatlón Académico. El vuelo duró aproximadamente 2 horas. Cuando desembarcaron, todos cogieron sus maletas y se dirigieron a la salida. Allí había un autobús esperándoles para llevarles al hotel donde se alojarían durante ese tiempo, ya que, de nuevo, por suerte, se alojaban ambos equipos en el mismo. La organización conjunta de los campeonatos corría con los gastos de alojamiento y las comidas. Cuando llegaron allí, había un miembro del personal esperándoles para darles las instrucciones.

MIEMBRO PERSONAL 1. En primer lugar, bienvenidos. Estáis aquí por sois los mejores en vuestro campo, ya sea deportivo o intelectual, y en vuestro estado. Estaréis en el hotel durante los días que dure vuestra participación en el campeonato. Tenéis libertad para ir por los alrededores del hotel, pero tendréis que seguir las ordenes de vuestro responsable. El alojamiento estará separado. Los miembros del equipo de baloncesto estaréis en el primer piso y los del Decatlón académico en el segundo piso. Ahora entremos en el hotel y os daremos las llaves de vuestras habitaciones.

Todos siguen al miembro del personal hacia dentro. Los últimos son Troy y Gabriella.

GABRIELLA. Separados. Qué mala suerte.

TROY. No te preocupes. Tengo una idea. (Poniendo cara de no tener nada bueno en mente).

Y entran en el hotel.

MIEMBRO PERSONAL 2. Lo primero decirles que son los únicos que tienen ambos equipos representado a su Estado. Darles la enhorabuena. Las habitaciones serán dobles, así que juntaros por parejas.

TROY. (En voz baja). Perfecto.

Troy y Gabriella se dirigen hacia Chad y Taylor que, al igual que ellos, tenían el mismo problema.

TROY. Chad, me parece que nos toca la misma habitación. (Poniendo cara de tener un malvado plan).

CHAD. Qué remedio. (Poniendo cara de haber entendido cual era la idea de Troy).

TROY. Vosotras, deberéis estar en la misma habitación.

TAYLOR. Claro. (Entendiendo también cuál era el plan)

GABRIELLA. Qué mal. (Muy triste).

Todos recibieron las llaves de sus habitaciones. A los responsables les entregaron una copia de cada una de las habitaciones para que pudieran entrar en ellas cuando fuera necesario. Como era tarde, subieron sus maletas y, después, bajaron a cenar. Como es normal, Troy, Gabriella, Chad y Taylor se sentaron juntos.

TROY. ¿Cuál es el número de vuestra habitación?

GABRIELLA. La 230.

TROY. Vaya. Justo encima de la nuestra.

GABRIELLA. Nos dijeron que la habitación del capitán era especial.

TROY. A nosotros también. Cuando vi lo grande que era y el tamaño de las camas me quedé sorprendido. Es increíble.

GABRIELLA. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

TROY. Ya lo verás. (Volviendo a poner cara de pensar en su malvado plan).

Cenaron en un ambiente agradable y cuando terminaron, volvieron a sus habitaciones ya que todos estaban cansados después del vuelo.

------------------------------

Gabriella y Taylor se encontraban en su habitación apunto para meterse en la cama, cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

TAYLOR. Yo abro.

Taylor abre la puerta y allí se encuentra con aquello que llevaba esperando hacía un rato.

TAYLOR. Ya era hora. Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en aparecer.

GABRIELLA. ¿Quién es? (Asomándose a la puerta).

Allí se encuentra a Troy, esperando a que alguien le invite a entrar.

TROY. Chad te está esperando abajo.

TAYLOR. Me imaginaba que harías eso. Bueno, será mejor que baje. Buenas noches.

Taylor abandona la habitación y bajando por las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Troy entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta.

GABRIELLA. ¿Qué haces aquí?

TROY. Vamos. No me digas que no te lo imaginabas. Llevo planeándolo desde que llegamos aquí. Cuando todos estuvieran dormidos, yo subiría y Taylor bajaría. Así podríamos dormir juntos.

GABRIELLA. Eres increíble. Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir un plan así. (Con cara de enfado, da la espalda a Troy dejándolo confuso. Pero estando de espaldas no podía aguantar su sonrisa. Se da la vuelta de nuevo la vuelta mostrándosela a Troy). Por eso me gustas. Porque eres capaz de hacer lo que sea sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

Gabriella besa a Troy con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Troy se quitó las zapatillas y los dos se metieron en la cama de ella. Allí, abrazados el uno al otro, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

------------------------------

Al día siguiente, el despertador sonó indicando que debían separarse para que nadie los pillara. Pero, como estaban durmiendo tan profunda y apaciblemente, no lo oyeron. Una hora después, la Sra. Móntez entra en la habitación para despertar a Gabriella. Pero allí se encuentra a Troy metido en la cama de su hija, y a su hija con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Troy y durmiendo tan calmadamente que le dieron ganas de no despertarla. Pero debía hacerlo, ya que la primera ronda era en un par de horas, y debían estar preparados. Se acerca a la cama y, con mucho cuidado, despierta a Gabriella.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. (Muy bajito). Gaby. Gaby. Despierta.

Gabriella abre los ojos perezosamente encontrándose a Troy junto a ella, pero cuando ve a su madre se asusta.

GABRIELLA. (También bajito) ¡Mamá!

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Ya hablaremos más tarde de eso. Ahora me iré y volveré dentro de 10 minutos. Cuando vuelva me gustaría que Troy hubiese vuelto a su habitación.

Tal como había dicho la Sra. Móntez, abandona la habitación. Entonces Gabriella se apresura a despertar a Troy.

GABRIELLA. (Al oído). Troy. Troy.

Este también abre los ojos perezosamente. Cuando ve a Gabriella a su lado, recuerda el plan que había trazado durante el día anterior.

TROY. Buenos días. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

GABRIELLA. ¿A tu lado? Como si estuviera en el cielo.

TROY. ¿Qué hora es?

GABRIELLA. Tarde. Será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación antes de que tu padre se de cuenta de que faltas. Además, tengo que prepararme para la prueba de esta mañana

TROY. Tienes razón. Además, yo tengo el primer partido esta tarde y debería estar entrenando.

Troy se levanta de la cama, se pone las zapatillas y se dirige a la puerta.

TROY. (Antes de abrir la puerta). Creo que deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.

GABRIELLA. ¿Lo de dormir juntos? Yo también lo creo.

Troy abandona la habitación y baja las escaleras hasta su habitación. Cuando entra se la encuentra vacía.

TROY. Supongo que Chad ya habrá bajado.

Troy se viste rápidamente y baja al comedor para desayunar y reunirse con el equipo.

CHAD. ¿Qué ha pasado, Troy? Esta mañana no has vuelto a la habitación.

TROY. Dormía tan profundamente que no he debido oír el despertador.

CHAD. Por tu bien, espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta.

TROY. Yo también.

CHAD. Está bien. Estaré en la pista de baloncesto. Los demás ya deben estar allí. No te retrases.

Chad sale por la puerta del comedor. En ese momento, entra Gabriella en el comedor, pone en una bandeja su desayuno y se sienta al lado de Troy.

TROY. ¿Preparada para la prueba?

GABRIELLA. Todo lo que pueda estar.

TROY. No te preocupes. Sé qué lo conseguiréis.

GABRIELLA. Tienes razón. Gracias.

TROY. No hay porqué darlas. Tu harías lo mismo.

Troy y Gabriella están a punto besarse, pero el Sr. Bolton y la Sra. Móntez se acercan a ellos interrumpiéndoles.

SR. BOLTON. Tenemos que hablar con vosotros.

TROY. ¿Acerca de qué?

SR. BOLTON. De porqué esta mañana cuando he ido a despertarte no estabas.

TROY. ...

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Esta mañana cuando he ido a despertar a Gabriella te he visto. No intentes negarlo.

TROY. Tenéis razón.

SR. BOLTON. ¿Sabes el lío en que os podéis meter si descubren lo que habéis hecho?

GABRIELLA. Estábamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo.

TROY. Y aún lo estamos.

SR. BOLTON. Ya hablaremos esta noche después la primera fase. Será mejor que os vayáis.

Troy se dirige hacia la salida del hotel, algo frustrado, cuando es frenado por la madre de Gabriella.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Troy, se lo he dicho a tu padre porque me preocupa que os metáis en algún lío.

TROY. No se preocupe. Si lo entiendo. Lo que me preocupa es que no podamos seguir haciéndolo. (Se queda pensativo).

SRA. MÓNTEZ. ¿Ocurre algo?

TROY. Ayer, cuando nos dijeron que íbamos a estar separados empecé a planearlo todo porque sabía que la mejor manera de quitarnos los nervios de la primera ronda era pasando la noche juntos. Por eso lo hice. No quería meterme en ningún lío.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Si yo te entiendo. Pero¿qué hubiera pasado si en vez de ser yo, hubiera sido otra persona que no lo comprendiera tanto?

TROY. Lo sé y le doy las gracias por ser tan comprensiva. Pero me gustaría que mi padre fuera un poco más comprensivo.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Ante todo se preocupa por ti. Es duro porque quiere que sepas el peligro que corres al hacerlo. Pero si tanto te ha molestado, hablaré con él.

TROY. Gracias. Bueno, creo que debo reunirme con los chicos.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Y yo con el equipo, tenemos la prueba en menos de 1 hora. Os deseo buena suerte esta tarde.

TROY. Gracias. Igualmente transmítales mis deseos de buena suerte al equipo.

Troy sale corriendo y llega un rato después al campo de baloncesto donde los demás ya habían empezado el entrenamiento.

CHAD. Ya era hora. Empezábamos a creer que te olvidado de nosotros.

TROY. ¿Y dejar que este equipo pierda sin mí? Ni pensarlo.

Y retoman el entrenamiento.

------------------------------

Mientras, en el Decatlón Académico, los Wild Cats demostraban porque habían ganado dos años consecutivos.

JUEZ. Los ganadores son los Wild Cats.

Todos estallan eufóricos. Gabriella, deportivamente, estrecha la mano del contrincante que le había tocado.

JUEZ. Dentro de tres días se llevará a cabo la siguiente ronda. Descansad y preparaos.

El equipo vuelve al hotel, donde comen todos juntos y les notifican que tienen la tarde de ese día y la mañana del día siguiente, libres. Gabriella y Taylor van a la pista de baloncesto donde se iba a jugar el primer partido y así poder ver como ganan sus novios. El partido transcurre sin contratiempos. Cuando suena la bocina final, el pabellón estalla en jubilo por la victoria de los Wild Cats. En ese momento, Gabriella y Taylor bajan a pie de pista para abrazar a sus novios. Cuando estos se dan la vuelta, se sorprenden de verlas.

TROY. No esperaba que vinierais. Ya me he enterado de que habéis ganado.

GABRIELLA. ¿Qué esperabas?

En el momento en el que iban a besarse, aparece el Sr. Bolton.

SR. BOLTON. Enhorabuena a los dos. Troy, creo que me he pasado un poco esta mañana. Pensaba que no te concentrarías lo suficiente para el partido. Pero reconozco mi error y para enmendarlo, tenéis mi permiso para dormir juntos todas las noches que queráis. Yo me encargaré de que el hotel no ponga ninguna pega. Pero tened clara una cosa: si faltáis a vuestras obligaciones durante los campeonatos, tomaremos medidas.

TROY. Gracias.

SR. BOLTON. Será mejor que volvamos al hotel.

El equipo junto con las dos chicas vuelven al hotel, cenan y se van a dormir. El entrenador les había dado la mañana libre. Así que podían dormir todo lo que quisieran, y en el caso de Troy y Gabriella con quien quiera. Troy y Gabriella se durmieron sabiendo que no tenían porque esconderse, por lo que se despreocuparon y se durmieron, al igual que el día anterior, pensando en el otro.

------------------------------

Y aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. Ya me direis que os parece.


	3. Las Mejores Cosas de la Vida

3. Las Mejores Cosas de la Vida

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se despertaron bastante tarde, ya que cuando abrieron los ojos, se quedaron paralizados mirando al otro. Durante un buen rato, estuvieron en silencio, hasta que uno de los dos decidió hablar.

TROY. Creo que deberíamos levantarnos y bajar.

GABRIELLA. Pues yo, no. Estamos muy bien aquí.

TROY. Yo también lo creo. Pero también podríamos ir a pasear. Tengo entendido que hay sitios preciosos por aquí cerca.

GABRIELLA. Está bien. Pero solo porque no puedo decirte que no cuando me miras así.

Se levantan, toman una ducha, se visten y bajan al vestíbulo. Allí estaban Chad y Taylor.

CHAD. Benditos los ojos. Pero si se han dignado a bajar.

TROY. Corta el rollo. Si estáis aquí es porque vosotros también acabáis de bajar.

TAYLOR. Nos has pillado.

GABRIELLA. Se me ha ocurrido que podemos ir los cuatro a dar el paseo.

TROY. ¿Por qué no? Veníos.

CHAD. Está bien.

Los cuatro se dirigen a la puerta, pero antes de salir, el entrenador Bolton llama a los dos chicos.

TROY. ¿Qué ocurre?

SR. BOLTON. ¿Adónde vais?

CHAD. A pasear con las chicas.

SR. BOLTON. Recordad que esta tarde tenemos entrenamiento.

TROY. No te preocupes. Estaremos allí para entonces.

SR. BOLTON. Está bien. Divertíos.

TROY. Lo haremos.

Troy y Chad se reúnen con Gabriella y Taylor, y juntos emprenden el paseo. Estuvieron andando un buen rato sin saber exactamente adonde iban, pero tampoco les importaba. En ese momento no importaba el "dónde" sino el "con quién". Llegan a un parque y ambas parejas se separan un poco para tener algo de intimidad.

GABRIELLA. ¿En qué piensas Troy?

TROY. En que ahora mismo no deseo estar en ningún otro lugar que no sea aquí, contigo. Y que me gustaría que esto durara siempre.

GABRIELLA. Durará lo que queramos que dure.

TROY. Tienes razón. No sé que me ha pasado. Volvamos al hotel. Si faltamos a las preparatorias para la siguiente fase, tanto tu madre como mi padre se enfadarán.

Con un beso, Gabriella le da a entender que tiene razón. Después se reúnen con la otra pareja y los cuatro reemprenden el camino hacia el hotel.

Llegan allí para la hora de comer y como ninguno de los cuatro había desayunado, todos estaban hambrientos. Comieron bastante y cuando iban a subir a las habitaciones fueron retenidos por la señora Móntez.

SRA. MONTEZ. Por fin os encuentro. Quería deciros que para evitar tanto lío, entre el padre de Troy y yo hemos cambiado las cosas de Troy a la habitación de Gabriella y las cosas de Taylor a la habitación de Chad. Además, el hotel ya está informado del cambio y no han puesto ninguna pega.

TROY. Gracias por decírnoslo.

GABRIELLA. Ahora todo será más fácil.

SRA. MONTEZ. Chicos, será mejor que subáis, el señor Bolton os espera en la pista para el entrenamiento.

CHAD. Sí. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Aquí dentro de diez minutos.

Los cuatro suben a las habitaciones para prepararse. Troy se cambia a toda prisa.

TROY. Nos vemos luego. Tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti.

GABRIELLA. No puedo esperar a que llegue.

Con un beso, se despiden y Troy sale de la habitación. Se reúne con Chad en el vestíbulo y salen a toda prisa hacia la pista de baloncesto. Mientras, Taylor y Gabriella se reúnen con el resto del equipo del Decatlón y practican para la prueba que tenían pronto. Ambos equipos, pasaron toda la tarde practicando, y cuando terminaron, Troy y Gabriella, lo único que querían eran volver a verse. Gabriella se dirigía hacia el comedor cuando una mano le detuvo.

TROY. No. Cenaremos fuera.

Fuera del hotel, había una mesa cerca de la piscina cubierta por un mantel blanco. Encima de la mesa habían dos velas encendidas. En la mesa se encontraban dos platos.

TROY. Había pensado en una cena romántica seguida de un baño.

GABRIELLA. Realmente sabes como hacer feliz a una chica.

Gabriella no puede evitar querer cada vez más a Troy.

TROY. Todo está listo. ¿Me permite acompañarla hasta su sitio? (Tendiéndole el brazo para que se coja a él).

GABRIELLA. ¿No te meterás en un lío? (Cogiéndole del brazo).

TROY. No. Tengo todos los permisos necesarios. Lo único es que tenemos que terminar antes de que se haga muy tarde.

GABRIELLA. Pues será mejor que empecemos ya. (Sentándose y empezando a probar la cena). Realmente lo tenías todo preparado.

TROY. Por supuesto. Ya sabes que cuando me lo propongo puedo ser muy cuidadoso con lo que hago.

Cenaron mientras hablaban y reían. Cuando terminaron, Gabriella iba a recoger las cosas pero Troy se lo impidió.

TROY. De eso nada. Aquí el único que trabajará seré yo.

GABRIELLA. Troy, no soy una niña a la que se lo tienen que hacer todo. Quiero ayudarte.

En contra de la voluntad de Troy, Gabriella empieza a recoger la mesa. Cuando terminaron, Gabriella estaba dispuesta a subir a su habitación a por un bañador cuando, de nuevo, Troy la detiene.

TROY. No hace falta que subas. Ya lo he hecho yo antes y he bajado los bañadores y las toallas. Están en los vestuarios.

GABRIELLA. No dejará de sorprenderme lo previsor que puedes llegar a ser.

Ambos entran en sus respectivos vestuarios y enseguida salen con los bañadores puestos.

GABRIELLA. Vamos. (Y con una gran sonrisa se tira a la piscina salpicando a Troy).

TROY. Hey. Ahora verás. (Y se tira a la piscina de cabeza).

En la piscina los dos nadan y se divierten durante un buen rato. Entonces, ambos recordaron la última vez que estuvieron nadando en una piscina a la luz de la luna. Fue en Lava Springs y en ese momento apareció Fulton y estropeó toda la magia de la noche. Pero ahora, sabían que no había nadie que les fastidiara y aprovechando esto, dejaron que la magia fluyera entre ellos con un beso tan largo que acabaron agotados.

GABRIELLA. Será mejor que salgamos ya. Tendremos que secarnos y cambiarnos. Porque no iremos a entrar por la puerta, mojados y con los bañadores puestos.

Gabriella sale de la piscina y se cubre el cuerpo con una de las toallas. Cuando Troy sale, en vez de coger su toalla, se mete en la misma que Gabriella y abrazándose a ella.

TROY. No hace falta que nos cambiemos.

GABRIELLA. ¿Por qué?

TROY. Porque no vamos a entrar por la puerta principal. Entraremos por las escaleras laterales y entraremos directamente a la habitación.

Tras secarse un poco, entra a los vestuarios a por la ropa. Cuando salió, llevaba una bolsa de deporte colgada, cargó a Gabriella en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Allí, los dos se terminan de secar, se ponen sus pijamas y se meten en la cama. Pero no se duermen inmediatamente.

GABRIELLA. El día de hoy ha sido precioso. Todo ha sido tan...

AMBOS. ...PERFECTO. (Se ponen rojos al haber pensado lo mismo y haberlo dicho al mismo tiempo).

TROY. Yo pienso lo mismo. Ojalá todos los días fueran así. Todo lo que hemos hecho hoy juntos, me ha hecho dar gracias por tenerte a mi lado. Este tipo de cosas son las mejores de la vida, y hacerlas junto a ti hace que sean mejores.

GABRIELLA. Qué bonito.

TROY. No tanto como tú. (Haciendo que en los ojos de Gabriella se dibuje un brillo que le encantaba observar).

Ambos vuelven a fundirse en un apasionado beso que hace que los dos duerman tranquilamente tras haber alcanzado el cielo.

------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se quedaron dormidos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora, se levantaron, se ducharon, se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar rápidamente. Tenían sesión matinal de preparación y si llegaban tarde, probablemente sus padres ya no los dejarían seguir durmiendo juntos. Cuando terminaron, se separaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos.

Troy llegó a la cancha de baloncesto a la vez que su padre daba las primeras instrucciones. Se unió al resto del equipo y disimuló un poco. Cuando el entrenador terminó, todos empezaron con el entrenamiento.

SR. BOLTON. No creas que no te he visto, Troy.

TROY. Perdón por retrasarme.

SR. BOLTON. ¿Te acuerdas lo que os dije?

TROY. Que si faltábamos a nuestras obligaciones tomaríais medidas.

SR. BOLTON. No me gustaría hacerlo. Tu rendimiento ha aumentado desde que sales con Gabriella y eso me gusta. Pero el partido de mañana es el primero de la jornada y tenemos que estar pronto allí. Me gustaría que lo comprendieras.

TROY. Por supuesto que lo entiendo y no volverá a pasar.

SR. BOLTON. Eso espero. Venga, que tus compañeros te están esperando.

En la cancha, Chad se acerca para saber que le había ocurrido a su mejor amigo.

CHAD. Troy¿por qué has te has retrasado?

TROY. Anoche me acosté tarde y esta mañana me he dormido.

CHAD. ¿Y se puede saber que hiciste anoche para acostarte tarde?

TROY. Eso a ti no te importa.

CHAD. ... (Poniendo cara de hacerle gracia e imaginárselo).

------------------------------

Pero Troy no fue el único que recibió una reprimenda.

SRA. MONTEZ. Gaby. Llegas tarde y ya sabes lo que puede pasar.

GABRIELLA. No, por favor. (Suplicando). No volverá a ocurrir.

SRA. MONTEZ. La próxima vez tomaré medidas. Venga, te esperan tus compañeros.

Taylor enseguida se acercó a ellas.

TAYLOR. Imagino que Troy también habrá llegado tarde.

GABRIELLA. Sí.

TAYLOR. ¿Y qué pasado?

GABRIELLA. Prefiero no hablar de eso. (Ruborizándose al recordar lo ocurrido).

TAYLOR. ...

------------------------------

A la hora de la comida, ambos estaban tristes, aunque eso no les impidió pasar un buen rato en compañía de la persona a la que más amaban.

TROY. No te preocupes. Si cumplimos nada cambiará.

GABRIELLA. ¿Y si no lo conseguimos?

TROY. Piensa en positivo. Ya encontraremos la manera de que no nos pase otra vez.

GABRIELLA. Eso espero.

Por la tarde, ambos volvían a tener entrenamiento y no pudieron pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Pero sabían que cuando terminara todo, cambiaría y podrían pasar más tiempo, aunque tampoco se podían quejar del tiempo que sí pasaban juntos. Por la noche, cenaron todos juntos y se fueron a dormir ya que tenían que estar descansados para el día siguiente.

TROY. Espero que nos vaya bien mañana.

GABRIELLA. Estoy segura de que lo conseguiréis.

TROY. Gracias por apoyarme.

GABRIELLA. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Buenas noches.

TROY. Contigo seguro que las serán.

------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de "agustitanic": Sharpay y Ryan posiblemente tengan un papel importante en el futuro. Tendrás que esperar.


	4. ¿El Fin de la Competición?

4. ¿El Fin de la Competición?

Al día siguiente, Troy se despertó pronto, se levantó procurando no despertar a Gabriella, se duchó con tranquilidad, se vistió y fue a despertar a Gabriella.

TROY. Gaby. (Susurrándole al oído).

Esta se despereza un poco y se despierta casi por completo.

GABRIELLA. ¿Ya te vas?

TROY. Sí. Será mejor que te vayas preparando tranquilamente.

GABRIELLA. Suerte.

TROY. Gracias.

Troy abandona la habitación y se dirige hacia el vestíbulo. Mientras, Gabriella se levanta y, al igual que Troy, se ducha y se viste. Ese día no podría ir a ver a Troy ya que se invertía el orden: esta vez Troy tenía el partido primero y Gabriella tenía la prueba más tarde. Cuando bajó, el equipo de Decatlón le estaba esperando en el vestíbulo ya que sabían que Gabriella odiaba comer sola.

GABRIELLA. Buenos días.

TAYLOR. Buenos días. ¿Preparada para la prueba de hoy?

GABRIELLA. Todo lo que se puede estar. Vamos a desayunar, estoy hambrienta.

Todos desayunaron en un gran ambiente y se fueron al pabellón donde se realizaría la prueba para empezar a mentalizarse.

------------------------------

Mientras, el equipo de baloncesto ganaba su partido sin mucho esfuerzo, cosa que alegraba a todos porque así estarían más frescos para futuros partidos. Al acabar el partido, un ojeador se acercó a hablar con Troy y su padre.

OJEADOR DEPORTIVO. Entrenador Bolton. Represento a una de las mejores universidades de San Antonio y estamos interesados en su hijo. Si su equipo realiza un buen campeonato, es posible que su hijo obtenga una beca deportiva.

SR. BOLTON. Gracias por hablar conmigo tan pronto. Les daremos una respuesta al final del campeonato.

OJEADOR DEPORTIVO. ¿Es qué aún no se ha decidido?

TROY. La verdad es que estoy barajando otras posibilidades. Me halaga su oferta, pero tengo que pensármelo con calma.

OJEADOR DEPORTIVO. No te preocupes. Por supuesto que puedes pensártelo.

TROY. Gracias. ¡Qué tarde! (Mirando el reloj). Me tengo que ir.

Apresuradamente, se dirige a los vestuarios.

SR. BOLTON. Discúlpele. Siempre tiene cosas que hacer.

OJEADOR DEPORTIVO. No se preocupe. Es normal en alguien tan joven.

Troy se cambió a gran velocidad y salió del pabellón deportivo para dirigirse al lugar donde competía Gabriella. Por suerte llegó para ver como le llegaba el turno a ella. Y le había tocado una pregunta sobre lo que mejor se les daba a los dos: las matemáticas. Troy se sorprendió al ver la rapidez con la que Gabriella escribía la solución en la pizarra, pero se sorprendió más cuando descubrió que comprendía cada cosa que ella escribía. Si eso hubiese ocurrido hacía año, probablemente se hubiera perdido al instante. Gabriella pulsó el botón para parar el tiempo, el juez miró la solución de la pizarra, y les dio la victoria. Troy se alegró mucho, ambos habían pasado a los cuartos de final. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

TROY. Enhorabuena a todos.

GABRIELLA. ¿Troy¿Cuánto rato llevas aquí?

TROY. Desde que empezaste tu pregunta. Como se notaba que eran matemáticas.

GABRIELLA. Sí. Además lo tenía muy claro porque es lo último que repasamos.

TROY. Ya decía yo que me sonaba mucho.

GABRIELLA. ¿Volvemos al hotel?

TROY. Sí, me muero de hambre.

Todos juntos, el equipo de baloncesto y el de Decatlón, comieron juntos. Los primeros que abandonaron el comedor fueron Troy y Gabriella. Se fueron a su habitación se tumbaron en la cama y se quedaron dormidos.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que se despertaron. Primero lo hizo Gabriella, que para no molestar, se quedó mirando a Troy, que no tardo mucho en despertarse.

TROY. ¿Cuánto hemos dormido?

GABRIELLA. Algunas horas.

TROY. Tengo algo de hambre.

GABRIELLA. Pues deben faltar bastante para la hora de cenar.

TROY. No me refería a hambre de comida. Sino a hambre de ti. (Y se abalanza sobre ella, quien por poco consigue escaparse). Ahh. ¿Quieres que sea así? Pues así lo haremos.

Troy persigue a Gabriella por toda la habitación hasta que consigue que esta acabe rendida.

TROY. Por fin te tengo. Ahora no conseguirás escapar.

Y aprisiona los labios de ella con los suyos. En ese momento, alguien llama a la puerta y no tienen más remedio que separarse.

MIEMBRO PERSONAL. ¿Señorita Móntez?

GABRIELLA. Sí. Dígame.

MIEMBRO PERSONAL. Hay una persona abajo que quiere verla. Su madre la está esperando allí.

GABRIELLA. Muchas gracias. Enseguida bajo.

Ambos se quedan confusos. ¿Quién querría verla?

TROY. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

GABRIELLA. Sí, por favor.

Ambos bajan al vestíbulo del hotel cogidos de la mano. Gabriella estaba tan nerviosa que no se atrevía a soltarle la mano.

OJEADOR. Señorita Móntez. Es un placer poder hablar con usted en persona. Me gustaría hablar con usted. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar menos concurrido?

GABRIELLA. Claro. Sígame.

Gabriella le conduce hasta una sala que el hotel les había habilitado para ocasiones como éstas.

Los cuatro entran en la sala. El ojeador se extraña a ver que Troy también entra, pero no le da mucha importancia.

OJEADOR. Represento a una de las mejores universidades de ciencias del país con sede en varias ciudades. Querríamos ofrecerle una beca y nos gustaría que lo pensara.

Gabriella se queda alucinada. No esperaba que ya le estuvieran ofreciendo una beca sin ni siquiera haber pasado los cuartos. Al ver la cara de Gabriella, Troy no puede evitar intervenir.

TROY. Tendrá que pensarlo. ¿No, Gaby?

OJEADOR. Perdón, joven. ¿Quién es usted?

TROY. Me llamo Troy Bolton. Soy el novio de Gabriella.

OJEADOR. Ohh, vaya. Por fin conozco al chico del cual algunos compañeros me han hablado. Así que una futura estrella del baloncesto. Perdone pero, sin ánimo de ofender, esto algo que usted no entendería.

TROY. Pues me está ofendiendo. Está prejuzgándome. Que juegue al baloncesto no quiere decir que no pueda saber de ciencias. De hecho, soy uno de los primeros de la clase en ciencias, solo superado por los miembros que componen el equipo de Decatlón Académico.

OJEADOR. Perdone. No era mi intención.

La madre de Gabriella no veía razones para intervenir. Troy estaba manejando la situación como un verdadero profesional.

GABRIELLA. Troy tiene razón. (Recuperándose del shock). Tengo que pensármelo. Les daré una respuesta dentro de unos días.

OJEADOR. Por supuesto, piénseselo con calma y ya me dará su respuesta.

El ojeador se levanta de la silla y abandona la sala.

SRA. MONTEZ. Te felicito, Troy. Te has comportado como un experto.

TROY. Sé como se sentía Gabriella porque esta mañana me han hecho una proposición igual.

GABRIELLA. No me lo habías dicho.

TROY. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que se me olvidó.

Los tres salieron de la sala y continuaron con sus rutinas. Los siguientes días transcurrieron con normalidad: ambos equipos consiguieron sus respectivos pases a las semifinales. Pero ambos se pusieron tristes cuando conocieron a sus rivales. Eran los favoritos en ambos campos. Al principio se lo tomaron mal, pero más tarde se animaron. Durante esos días, ambos recibieron ofertas de distintas universidades, y a todas les pidieron tiempo para pensárselo. El día anterior a las semifinales ninguno de los dos querían separarse del otro, aunque eso significara que los regañaran. Pero sus compañeros y amigos les convencieron para que no lo hicieran y siguieran con sus rutinas.

Llegó el día y ambos estaban muy nerviosos. El partido de Troy era por la mañana y la prueba de Gabriella por la tarde. Troy se fue pronto al pabellón, y para que pudieran relajarse, el equipo de Decatlón, comandado por Gabriella y Taylor, fue a ver el partido y animarlos.

Durante el partido, hubo un desajuste en el marcador del que casi nadie se dio cuenta. El partido siguió y a los Wild Cats les costaba mantener el ritmo. Fueron delante en el marcador pero en un momento de cansancio, los contrincantes se vinieron arriba y acabaron ganando el partido por una sola canasta. Todo el equipo estaba desolado, no podían creer que su sueño hubiera llegado a su fin.

Para animar a Troy, Gabriella decidió llevarlo al parque en donde una semana antes le había dicho que quería que eso durara para siempre y lo feliz que estaba. Pensó que se animaría, pero no lo consiguió. Volvieron al hotel, comieron y se fueron al pabellón para la prueba de Gabriella. Para agradecer su apoyo, Troy decidió que le daría el suyo a Gabriella. Estuvieron empatados en todo momento y a Gabriella le tocó el desempate. Al igual que el partido, estuvieron igualados, pero al final Gabriella no logró parar el tiempo lo suficientemente rápido y perdió. El juez revisó la respuesta y decidió que era correcta. Troy fue a abrazar a Gabriella para que se consolaran mutuamente. En el suelo encontró algo extraño.

Ambos equipos habían perdido. Se había acabado su andadura en la competición. Esa noche, ninguno pudo dormir. Ni siquiera Troy y Gabriella.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, todos recogieron sus cosas e hicieron sus maletas. Más tarde, bajaron y se prepararon para tomar el autobús que les llevaría al aeropuerto. Pero en la puerta, había varios de los organizadores de los campeonatos.

ORGANIZADOR 1. Menos mal que aún no se han ido. Tenemos buenas noticias para todos.

SR. BOLTON. ¿De qué se trata?

ORGANIZADOR 2. Empezaremos con el equipo de baloncesto. Nos ha llegado la noticia de que ayer se produjo un desajuste en el marcador. Expertos lo han confirmado y el marcador real fue de victoria suya por 2 puntos.

El equipo de baloncesto no cabía en sí de la emoción. Estaban en la final, después de perder todas las ganas lo habían conseguido.

TROY. ¡BIEN¡TOMA YA!

ORGANIZADOR 1. Enhorabuena.

ORGANIZADOR 2. Y ahora el equipo de Decatlón. Ha llegado a nosotros la información de que sus contrincantes disponían de las tarjetas con las preguntas con anticipación. La prueba es una copia de la tarjeta de la pregunta del desempate. Así que han sido descalificados y ustedes han pasado a la final. Enhorabuena a ambos.

Al igual que el equipo de baloncesto, estaban emocionados después de creer que habían perdido resultaba que habían logrado pasar a la final. Pero la curiosidad podía con Troy y Gabriella.

TROY. Disculpe. ¿Quién le dio la información de lo ocurrido con el marcador?

GABRIELLA. ¿Y quién les dio la tarjeta?

ORGANIZADOR. Ha llegado a mis oídos que ustedes son algo más que amigos. (Ambos ruborizan al mirarse). Me complace decirles que las fuentes fueron ustedes. (Nadie daba crédito a lo que oían). La señorita Montez nos dio la información del desajuste en el marcador, y el señor Bolton nos pasó la información y la tarjeta.

Troy y Gabriella se miran y no pueden evitar exhibirse ante todos los demás. Se besaron de la manera más profunda y apasionada que podían. Y tenían razones, ya que gracias al otro, la esperanza había surgido de su interior.

SR. BOLTON. Ya habéis oído. Todos de nuevo a vuestras habitaciones, dejad vuestras cosas y bajad de nuevo. (Se acerca a Troy y Gabriella). Siento interrumpiros, pero vosotros también debéis subir, (acercándose a ellos y hablando bajito) aunque no hace falta que bajéis. Disfrutad de vuestra recompensa.

Ambos subieron rápidamente a su habitación, dejaron sus maletas y disfrutaron de la mañana recompensándose mutuamente.

------------------------------

Aqui teneis la ración semanal de capítulo. Es raro, pero no sé como lo hago para tener un nuevo capítulo cada semana.

Bueno, espero que os guste.


	5. Las Finales

5. Las Finales

Los dos bajaron a comer tras disfrutar de la recompensa que justamente se habían ganado. En el vestíbulo, todos les esperaban y fueron recibidos con gran entusiasmo.

CHAD. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para las personas gracias a las cuales aún podemos ganar!.¡Troy y Gabriella!

Todos se unieron en un fuerte aplauso. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar emocionarse.

TROY. Ante todo, gracias por el recibimiento. Me habéis inspirado para darlo todo en la final, pero antes tenemos que darlo todo mañana, animando durante la final del Decatlón. Demostraremos que somos un gran equipo.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir, había demostrado la razón por la que fue elegido capitán.

GABRIELLA. Y nosotros también lo daremos todo para demostrar de lo que somos capaces. Daremos un espectáculo en el Decatlón y animaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas pasado mañana en la final de baloncesto.

El espíritu de Troy se había contagiado en Gabriella, que también fue aplaudida. Tras eso, todos se dirigieron al comedor para recuperar fuerzas, algunos más que otros, para las futuras pruebas que tenían por delante.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Troy y Gabriella fueron llamados por sus padres para hablar de unos asuntos importantes.

SRA. MONTEZ. ¿Qué tal?.¿Habéis dormido mucho?

TROY. No.

GABRIELLA. Esta mañana teníamos cosas más importantes, y también más necesarias, que hacer y ninguna de ellas era dormir.

SR. BOLTON. Ya veo. (Poniendo cara de saber a que se referían). Bueno. Os hemos llamado para prepararos, ya que si ganáis habrá una entrevista a un miembro de cada equipo, y hemos decidido que sois los más adecuados para ella.

TROY. ¿Por qué nosotros?

SR. BOLTON. ¿Bromeas? Os hemos visto antes en el vestíbulo. Se notaba que sabíais como se sentían vuestros compañeros y les habéis dado ánimos. Además, ellos os apoyan. Eso es lo que demuestra vuestras dotes de liderazgo a la par que vuestro compañerismo.

TROY. No lo había visto de esa manera.

SRA. MONTEZ. Os prepararemos para las posibles preguntas que os formulen, para que no os pillen por sorpresa. Pero cuando se realice estaréis solos.

Durante toda la tarde, los cuatro no salen de la habitación. Cuando se hizo de noche, ya estaban preparados. Bajaron a cenar y se acostaron.

-----------------------------

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron pronto. Los jugadores del equipo de baloncesto habían obtenido el permiso para ir a animar a los del Decatlón. Aquella tarde, todo el mundo estaba muy nervioso, aunque ninguno quería admitirlo.

TROY. Gabriella. Solo quería desearte buena suerte.

GABRIELLA. Gracias.

Y con un beso, los nervios de ella desaparecieron por completo. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y dio comienzo la final. Se notaba la razón por la que ambos equipos habían llegado a la final, había un gran nivel. Todo se iba a decidir en la última prueba, la cual le tocaba, de nuevo, a Gabriella. Animada por el amor de Troy, Gabriella fue más rápida de lo normal. Pero su velocidad no fue suficiente, su contrincante paró el tiempo antes. Todos pusieron cara de preocupación, todos menos Troy.

TROY. Perfecto.

El juez miró la pizarra y dio su veredicto.

JUEZ. La respuesta no es correcta.

En ese momento de incertidumbre, Gabriella aprovecha para terminar su problema y parar el tiempo. El juez miró la pizarra y se pronunció.

JUEZ. Los ganadores del primer concurso interestatal de Decatlón Académico son los Wild Cats.

Todos los Wild Cats enloquecieron de alegría, tras mucho sufrimiento lo habían conseguido. Nuevamente, Gabriella, con mucha deportividad, le da la mano a su rival.

GABRIELLA. Habéis sido unos dignos rivales. Ha sido un placer.

RIVAL. Lo mismo digo. He disfrutado mucho compitiendo contra ti. Enhorabuena.

GABRIELLA. Gracias.

Gabriella se reunió con todos los demás y fue llevada al hotel a caballito por Troy. Cuando llegaron allí, había alguien esperando a Gabriella.

ENTREVISTADORA. Señorita Móntez, me enorgullece darles la enhorabuena. ¿Dónde podemos realizar la entrevista?

GABRIELLA. Sígame.

Gabriella conduce hasta la sala donde el ojeador le expuso su oferta. Igual que la última vez, Troy le acompañó, ya que Gabriella no quería separarse de él.

GABRIELLA. No le importará que Troy esté presente. ¿Verdad?

ENTREVISTADORA. Si la entrevista le sale mejor si él se queda por mí no hay ningún problema.

GABRIELLA. Gracias.

ENTREVISTADORA. De nada. Empecemos con la entrevista. ¿Qué has sentido cuando el juez os ha otorgado la victoria?

GABRIELLA. No me lo creía. Estaba muy nerviosa antes de la prueba y pensaba que no lo iba a conseguir.

ENTREVISTADORA. Si pudieras agradecerle tu victoria a alguien. ¿A quién sería?

GABRIELLA. A mi equipo, por supuesto. Sin ellos nunca lo hubiera conseguido.

ENTREVISTADORA. ¿Quién te inspiró para participar en este campeonato?

GABRIELLA. Mi novio. (Sonriendo, a la vez que ambos se ponen colorados).

ENTREVISTADORA. Ohh. ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

GABRIELLA. Troy Bolton. (Mirando en dirección a dónde se encontraba Troy).

ENTREVISTADORA. Vaya, señor Bolton. Según mis fuentes, todo apunta a que mañana tendré que entrevistarle a usted. Se me ha ocurrido que podría hacer una entrevista conjunta, así puedo exponer mejor como se sienten tras la victoria.

TROY. Me gustaría decirle que tiene razón, pero un partido no está ganado hasta que el marcador indique el final del partido y muestre una ventaja sobre nuestros rivales. Eso es algo que pude comprobar hace poco, y todo se lo debo a Gabriella. Si quiera hacer esa entrevista, tendrá que esperar a mañana.

ENTREVISTADORA. Esa es la actitud que busco. Mañana seguiremos con la entrevista. Mañana espero tener delante de mí a dos campeones.

La entrevistadora sale de la sala seguidos de Troy y Gabriella. Los cuales bajaron a cenar. En la cena, todo eran felicitaciones para el equipo de Decatlón. Al acabar la noche, lo único que deseaban era dormir y descansar, y como el equipo de baloncesto jugaba al día siguiente, no tardaron mucho en irse a las habitaciones.

-----------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Gabriella se despertó Troy ya no estaba. Lo buscó por la habitación pero no le encontró.

GABRIELLA. Espero que no se haya ido sin mí.

Al momento, Troy entra por la puerta cargando con una bandeja con el desayuno.

TROY. Ohh. Ya has despertado.

GABRIELLA. ¿Para qué es eso?

TROY. He pensado que te gustaría que te trajera el desayuno a la cama.

GABRIELLA. Eres un cielo.

TROY. Es lo mínimo que se merece una campeona. ¿Desayunamos?

GABRIELLA. Por supuesto, démonos prisa o te retrasarás.

TROY. No te preocupes. Mi padre me ha dicho que cuando termine que vaya, que tengo un pequeño margen de tiempo.

GABRIELLA. Pues, entonces, disfrutémoslo.

Se acomodan y disfrutan del desayuno. Cuando terminaron, Troy retiró la bandeja y se fue a duchar. Mientras estaba en la ducha, Gabriella entra por sorpresa en el baño y se mete con él.

TROY. No cabemos los dos a la vez.

GABRIELLA. Cabemos si nos juntamos mucho. (Abrazando a Troy y notando como el agua le caía en la cabeza).

TROY. Todo por acabar en mis brazos.

GABRIELLA. Ya sabes que lo disfruto mucho.

Se duchan lo mejor que pueden, se secan, con la misma toalla, y se visten. Cuando bajan, Troy y Gabriella se separan.

TROY. Antes de que se me olvide, Taylor y tú tenéis reservados dos asientos detrás del banquillo.

GABRIELLA. Gracias.

TROY. No me las des a mí. Dáselas a mi padre que es quien lo ha hecho posible.

Troy sale corriendo para llegar lo antes posible. Durante la mañana, Gabriella decide relajarse. Nada en la piscina, toma el sol, etc. Por la tarde, cuando llegó la hora, se fue al pabellón acompañada por Taylor. Cuando llegaron allí, ocuparon sus asientos reservados. En ese momento, el señor Bolton se acerca a ellas.

GABRIELLA. Gracias por los asientos, señor Bolton.

SR. BOLTON. No ha sido nada. Sé que Troy y Chad agradeceran que esteis aquí y, además, tan cerca. Disfrutad del partido.

En ese momento, los árbitros indicaron que iba a comenzar el partido. El señor Bolton volvió a su puesto y los jugadores volvieron al banquillo. Troy y Chad saludan a sus chicas al verlas y vuelven con el resto.

SR. BOLTON. Hemos llegado muy lejos. Hoy es el día en el que demostraremos porque estamos aquí. Dadlo todo.

TROY. Vamos equipo.

Los miembros del quinteto inicial entran, en la pista, eufóricos. Y el salto inicial indicaba el inicio del partido. Durante todo el partido, ni Gabriella ni Taylor paraban de animar, y cada vez que a Troy o a Chad le tocaba descansar, se acercaba a ellas. Así transcurrió gran parte del partido. Los Wild Cats tuvieron el partido controlado de principio a fin. Pero algunos ataques inesperados hicieron que sus rivales se pusieran un punto por delante a falta de pocos segundos.

SR. BOLTON. ¡TIEMPO MUERTO!

Los jugadores regresaron al banquillo para recibir las órdenes.

TROY. Es imposible. Estamos agotados.

SR. BOLTON. Haced un esfuerzo.

GABRIELLA. NO OS RINDAÍS. PODÉIS CONSEGURLO. ÁNIMO.

Todo el público que apoyaba a los Wild Cats se unió a los ánimos.

TROY. Tienen razón. No hemos llegado hasta aquí para rendirnos ahora. Salgamos ahí y echemos el resto. ¡VAMOS EQUIPO!

El ánimo de Troy se contagia a todos sus compañeros. Salieron a la pista, metieron la última canasta sobre la bocina y ganaron el partido. El público lo celebró por todo lo alto. Los jugadores que estaban sobre la pista solo pudieron dejarse caer. Gabriella bajó a la pista y abrazó a Troy mientras este estaba tumbado en el suelo.

GABRIELLA. Sabía que lo conseguirías.

TROY. Todo ha sido gracias a ti. (Se incorpora lo justo como para besar a Gabriella). Gracias.

En ese momento no les importaba nada más, solo querían dejarse llevar. El señor Bolton se acercó a ellos.

SR. BOLTON. Siento interrumpiros, pero, como capitán, Troy debe recoger el trofeo.

El señor Bolton ayuda a su hijo a levantarse y entre él y Gabriella lo conducen hasta donde debía recoger el trofeo. En el escalón más grande, los Wild Cats se encontraban sentados, ya que a ninguno le que quedaba fuerza para mantenerse en pie. Todos recibieron su medalla y Troy recogió el gran trofeo que, con la ayuda de Gabriella, elevó hasta lo más alto que podía. Regresaron al hotel y todos querían irse directamente a sus habitaciones. Pero la entrevistadora estaba esperándoles, igual que el día anterior. Troy no tenía fuerzas para decir nada, pero no hacía falta.

ENTREVISTADORA. ¿Estáis listos para la entrevista?

GABRIELLA. Si no le importa. ¿Podría hacernos la entrevista mañana? Es que, ahora mismo, Troy está agotado.

ENTREVISTADORA. Por supuesto. Mañana por la mañana, vendré y os haré la entrevista.

GABRIELLA. Gracias. Se lo agradecemos.

La entrevistadora se fue. Troy, con ayuda de Gabriella, subió a la habitación y se desplomó en la cama. Gabriella lo arropó y bajó a por algo de cena. Subió a la habitación con la misma bandeja que había utilizado Troy esa misma mañana. Cenó algo, dejo la bandeja en la mesilla, se puso el pijama y se acostó.

Algo más tarde, Troy se despertó sintiendo rugir sus tripas. En ese momento vio la bandeja.

TROY. Que bien que me conoces. (Mirando a Gabriella mientras dormía).

Troy cena lo que había sobrado y volvió a dormirse algo triste, ya que, ahora sí, todo había llegado a su fin.

-----------------------------

Y aquí acaba el próximo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. A mí (aunque está mal que yo lo diga) me ha encantado.

Por favor, contadme que os ha parecido. Dejad reviews.


	6. Vuelta a la Normalidad ¿O no?

6. Vuelta a la Normalidad¿o no?

A la mañana siguiente, Troy amaneció con todo el cuerpo dolorido y le costaba andar. Menos mal que Gabriella no se despegó de él ni un solo momento y le ayudó en todo lo que fuera necesario.

Poco antes de la hora de comer, la entrevistadora volvió para culminar la entrevista.

ENTREVISTADORA. Bien. Empezaré con lo mismas preguntas que le hice a Gabriella. ¿Qué has sentido cuando sonó la bocina?

TROY. Alivio. Por fin se había acabado.

ENTREVISTADORA. Si pudieras agradecerle tu victoria a alguien. ¿A quién sería?

TROY. Al equipo. Ellos han sido para mí un gran apoyo.

ENTREVISTADORA. ¿Quién te inspiró para participar en este campeonato?

TROY. Mas que un "quién" sería un "quienes". Mi padre fue el que me ayudó a prepararme, y Gabriella quien no ha dejado de apoyarme durante todo este tiempo.

ENTREVISTADORA. Bien. Ahora empieza la entrevista conjunta. Me ha dicho un pajarito que sino hubiera sido por el otro no hubierais llegado a la final. ¿Es verdad?

TROY. Sí. Durante la semifinal, Gabriella se dio cuenta de un fallo en el marcador y se lo comunicó posteriormente a los jueces.

GABRIELLA. Y ese mismo día, Troy, por casualidad, encontró una tarjeta que probaba que nuestros rivales habían hecho trampas.

ENTREVISTADORA. Eso si que ha sido suerte. Menos mal que estaba el otro.

GABRIELLA. No sabes la razón que tienes.

ENTREVISTADORA. Ahora empezaré con preguntas un poco más personales. Espero que no os moleste. ¿Tenéis algún hobbie, aparte del baloncesto y el decatlón?

TROY. La verdad es que sí. Durante dos años, hemos sido los protagonistas del musical de nuestro instituto.

GABRIELLA. La primera vez hicimos la prueba por diversión y al final nos ha gustado.

ENTREVISTADORA. ¿Qué propició el hecho de que vuestros caminos se cruzaran?

TROY. Algunos dirían que la suerte, yo digo que fue el destino. Fue hace año y medio, durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

GABRIELLA. Es curioso, pero también tiene que ver con la música. Nos tocó cantar juntos. Nos conocimos por casualidad y ahora doy gracias por ello.

ENTREVISTADORA. ¿Qué pensasteis cuando visteis al otro?

GABRIELLA. Yo pensé que era el chico más guapo que había visto. Estaba nerviosísima cuando se acercó a mí.

TROY. Yo pensé que ojalá no me hubiera tocado a mí, hasta que canté con ella. Ahora mismo, me arrepiento de haberlo pensado.

ENTREVISTADORA. ¿Cómo ha influido en vuestra vida social? Me explico. Pertenecéis a mundos opuestos. ¿Cómo ha cambiado vuestra vida dentro del instituto?

TROY. Yo pienso que ha cambiado para mejor.

GABRIELLA. Yo creo que hemos demostrado que los deportistas y los intelectuales no somos incompatibles.

ENTREVISTADORA. Ya es la última pregunta. ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer ahora?

GABRIELLA. Volveremos al instituto. Tenemos los exámenes dentro de poco.

TROY. Después de eso, no tenemos pensado nada. Bueno, excepto pasar todo el tiempo que podamos juntos.

ENTREVISTADORA. Pues eso es todo. Puede que algunas preguntas personales no salgan. Lo decidirán mis en la redacción. Muchas gracias a los dos. Me ocuparé que os llegué un ejemplar de la entrevista.

TROY. Gracias.

La entrevistadora se va. Troy y Gabriella suben a su habitación y hacen sus maletas, ya que a la mañana siguiente sale el vuelo para volver a casa. Por la tarde, ambos llamaron a los ojeadores que les habían hecho diversas ofertas durante el campeonato.

TROY. En primer lugar, gracias por venir con tan poca antelación. Les hemos llamado para comunicar nuestras decisiones. Empezaré yo. Todas sus ofertas me han halagado, pero sintiéndolo mucho, las voy a rechazar. El baloncesto es algo me gusta, por eso, no quiero que se convierta en una obligación para mí.

GABRIELLA. En mi caso y al igual que Troy, todas sus ofertas han supuesto un conflicto para mí. Pero, también como Troy, las voy a rechazar.

OJEADOR. ¿Otra razón es porque ninguna oferta era para los dos?

TROY. No les mentiremos. Es una de las razones.

GABRIELLA. Todas sus ofertas iban encaminadas a uno de nosotros. Pero los que quieran a uno de los dos, deberá aceptar también al otro. Muchas gracias.

Como si de una rueda de prensa se tratara, abandona la sala entre múltiples preguntas que no fueron respondidas. Esa noche, Troy no podía dormir. Le preocupaba algo, y Gabriella lo notaba.

GABRIELLA. ¿Qué te preocupa?

TROY. Que esto se acabe. Cuando volvamos a casa, no creo que podamos seguir durmiendo juntos.

GABRIELLA. Encontraremos la manera de conseguirlo.

TROY. Eso espero. Durante estas noches he dormido mejor que nunca y no quiero que cambie.

GABRIELLA. No te preocupes.

Ambos se durmieron con la esperanza de que el día siguiente todo siguiera siendo igual.

-----------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, todos subieron al autobús que los llevó al aeropuerto. Como era normal, Troy y Gabriella se sentaron juntos, al igual que Chad y Taylor.

CHAD. Costará volver a acostumbrarse a levantarse pronto para ir al instituto.

TAYLOR. A algunos más que a otros. (Mirando a Troy y Gabriella, que tenían cara de preocupación y tristeza).

SR. BOLTON. No os preocupéis. Tengo el presentimiento de que se les pasará.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, subieron al avión y regresaron a casa. Como llegarían a mediodía, por la tarde recibirían un homenaje en el instituto. Fueron a sus casas, dejaron sus maletas y se fueron al homenaje.

DIRECTOR. Alumnos y profesores, les presento a los campeones del país en baloncesto y Decatlón Académico.

Todos fueron aplaudidos. Hubo una gran fiesta en el instituto. Cuando terminó, todos se fueron a sus casas. Cuando Troy llegó a la suya, saludó a su madre y se fue a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y alargó la mano hasta la mesilla hasta coger una foto suya con Gabriella.

TROY. Ya te hecho de menos.

A la hora de cenar, Troy apenas probó bocado.

SRA. BOLTON. Hijo. Tienes que comer.

TROY. No tengo hambre.

Deja su plato en la mesa y se vuelve a su habitación.

SRA. BOLTON. ¿Qué le ocurre? Está raro.

SR. BOLTON. Está triste. Ha disfrutado durante la competición y ahora no quiere volver a la normalidad.

SRA. BOLTON. ¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con él?

SR. BOLTON. Ahora mismo sólo le ayudaría una cosa.

-----------------------------

En casa de Gabriella, las cosas eran bastante parecidas. Gabriella se encontraba en su habitación, tumbada en la cama mirando la misma foto que Troy.

GABRIELLA. Ojalá pudiera estar contigo ahora mismo.

En ese momento recibe una llamada al móvil.

GABRIELLA. ¿Diga?

-----------------------------

Troy se encontraba mirando al techo cuando recibió una llamada al móvil. Era Gabriella.

TROY. ¿Gabriella?

GABRIELLA. ¿Qué tal estás?

TROY. Te añoro.

GABRIELLA. Yo a ti también.

TROY. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.

En ese momento, se abre la puerta de la habitación.

GABRIELLA. A veces, los deseos se hacen realidad.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro para abrazarse. No podían estar separados ni un solo segundo más.

TROY. ¿Qué haces aquí?

GABRIELLA. Me llamó tu padre.

**FLASH BACK**

_GABRIELLA. ¿Diga?_

_SR. BOLTON. Gabriella, soy el señor Bolton. Necesitamos que vengas._

_GABRIELLA. ¿Qué ocurre?_

_SR. BOLTON. Eres la única persona que pueda ayudar a Troy._

_GABRIELLA. Voy hacia allí._

_Gabriella se lo explicó todo a sus padres, los cuales la comprendieron, y sale corriendo hasta llegar a casa de Troy._

_SRA. BOLTON. Gracias por venir._

_GABRIELLA. ¿Qué pasa?_

_SR. BOLTON. Desde que regresamos, Troy ha estado muy raro. ¿Sabes algo?_

_GABRIELLA. Anoche, me dijo que no quería que nada cambiara, lo de pasar las noches juntos. Yo le dije que encontraríamos una solución, pero de momento no lo he conseguido._

_SR. BOLTON. Ya veo. Entonces tendré que hablar con Troy de un asunto importante. (Muy serio). Pero puede esperar a mañana. Esta noche se merece algo especial. Y esa es la otra razón por la que estás aquí. (Cambiándole la expresión del rostro)._

_GABRIELLA. Entiendo._

_SR. BOLTON. Haz lo que creas necesario._

_Entonces recordó lo que hizo Troy hacía un año, cuando subió al balcón de su habitación para pedirle que cantara con él, y se le ocurrió una idea genial. Subió silenciosamente y le llamó por el móvil._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

GABRIELLA. Por eso estoy aquí.

Troy empezó a pensar en todo lo que había hecho su padre, últimamente, por él, o más bien por ellos.

TROY. Dime que te vas a quedar.

GABRIELLA. Por supuesto. Tengo permiso para hacer lo que sea necesario para que recuperes los ánimos.

TROY. ¿Lo que sea?

GABRIELLA. Sí. ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?

TROY. Unas cuantas.

Esa noche, ambos disfrutan de la pasión del momento hasta quedar agotados.

-----------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Troy se despertó, Gabriella ya se había marchado. Se duchó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

TROY. ¿Cuándo se ha ido Gabriella?

SRA. BOLTON. Hace un rato. Dijo que se iba a casa a cambiarse de ropa y coger las cosas para el instituto.

En ese momento, el señor Bolton entró en la cocina.

SR. BOLTON. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

TROY. De maravilla. Gracias por llamar a Gabriella.

SR. BOLTON. Tengo hablar contigo sobre eso.

Los dos van al salón y se sientan.

TROY. ¿Qué pasa?

SR. BOLTON. Quiero que tengas claro que lo hago por tu bien. Hoy no podrás esperar que pase lo mismo, aunque los dos queráis que pase. Mañana empiezan los exámenes. Durante una semana estaréis muy ocupados. Pero, si consigues el alcanzar el nivel necesario, obtendréis una recompensa especial.

TROY. ¿De qué se trata?

SR. BOLTON. Durante el campeonato, la madre de Gabriella y yo hablamos muchas veces de posibles soluciones para que podáis pasar el mayor tiempo posible. Así que, aunque conlleve muchos problemas, acordamos que durante este verano os iréis de vacaciones vosotros solos. Pero, para ello, tendrás que sacar una media de sobresalientes.

TROY. Dalo por hecho.

SR. BOLTON. Es el objetivo es también que te asegures la entrada en cualquier universidad de gran nivel.

Troy salió de su casa con una sonrisa radiante. Cuando llegó al instituto, Gabriella le estaba esperando en la puerta.

TROY. Buenos días, amor mío.

GABRIELLA. Buenos días. Veo que tu padre también te ha hablado de nuestros planes para el verano.

TROY. ¿Cuándo te lo dijeron?

GABRIELLA. Mi madre me lo ha contado esta mañana. Me he preocupado. ¿Crees que lo conseguirás?

TROY. Que dudes de mí me ofende. Voy a demostrarte a ti y a todos que puede conseguir eso y mucho más.

Entraron al instituto y empezaron con las clases del día. Cuando terminaron las clases, Troy se fue directamente a casa, se encerró en su habitación y no salió en toda la tarde hasta la hora de cenar.

SR. BOLTON. Veo que te lo estás tomando en serio. Como se nota que te interesa.

TROY. Con las cosas de comer no se juega, y con mis vacaciones con Gabriella, menos aún.

Troy cenó rápido y volvió a su habitación.

SR. BOLTON. Cuando realmente le interesa algo lo da todo. No importa que sea en lo personal o lo profesional.

SRA. BOLTON. Está empezando a comportarse como un adulto.

-----------------------------

Durante toda la semana, Troy rindió a un gran nivel. Sus padres y amigos estaban impresionados con el gran trabajo que estaba realizando, y sus profesores aún más.

CHAD. Deberías tomarte un respiro. Llevas días sin salir.

TROY. Ya saldré cuando me vaya de vacaciones.

CHAD. Realmente te ha dado fuerte eso de pasar las vacaciones con Gabriella.

Taylor y Gabriella se habían reunido en casa de Gabriella para preparar los últimos exámenes.

TAYLOR. ¿Qué le ocurre a Troy? Nunca le había visto así.

GABRIELLA. Lo de pasar las vacaciones conmigo le ha hecho querer demostrar que puede conseguirlo.

TAYLOR. Pues espero que le vaya bien.

-----------------------------

Cuando terminaron todos los exámenes, solo quedaba esperar a los resultados, que llegarían, aproximadamente, una semana después mediante carta.

------------------------------

He hecho un pequeño esfuerzo y aquí os traigo un nuevo episodio antes de tiempo.

Espero que os guste. Ya sabeis cualquier duda, sugerencia,... me lo comunicais en los reviews.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	7. Los Resultados

7. Los Resultados

Mientras esperaban a que llegaran los resultados de los exámenes, Troy y Gabriella pasaban juntos todo el tiempo que podían. Iban al cine, paseaban,... lo que fuera por estar con el otro. Algunas veces lo hacían solos, otras acompañados por Chad y Taylor. Cuando llegó el día, los dos estaban nerviosos, sobretodo Troy, que era el que más se la jugaba. Recibieron las notas por correspondencia. En cuanto llegaron, se reunieron en casa de Troy para abrirlas juntos.

GABRIELLA. Será mejor que las abramos. Si quieres abro las mías primero.

TROY. Por favor.

Gabriella abrió la carta. Dentro del sobre habían dos hojas: las notas y una notificación oficial.

GABRIELLA. He conseguido todo matrículas de honor y una mención honorífica en matemáticas.(Eufórica). Sabía que había cometido algún que otro error, por eso no esperaba que todo saliera perfecto.

TROY. Lee la otra hoja.

GABRIELLA. "Señorita Móntez. En primer lugar, darle la enhorabuena. Tenemos el gusto de comunicarle que se ha graduado como primera de la clase. Debe estar orgullosa de todo lo que ha conseguido. Nos ha demostrado la razón por la cual hemos ganado en el campeonato interestatal. Tenga por seguro que se la recordará como de las alumnas más prometedoras que ha pasado por nuestro instituto. Esperamos que haya disfrutado de su paso por él. Nuevamente enhorabuena. Disfrute de sus vacaciones."

Tras oír eso Troy no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Sabía que a él no le iban a felicitar de esa manera, por muy bien que lo hubiera hecho.

TROY. Bueno. Creo que es mi turno.

Troy abre el sobre. En su interior habían también dos hojas. Al igual que Gabriella, empezó a leyendo la hoja de notas. En ese momento se quedó paralizado.

GABRIELLA. ¿Qué ocurre?.¿No lo has conseguido? (Gabriella le quita la hoja al paralizado Troy y empieza a ojearla. Al terminar, también se quedó paralizada). ¡Troy¡Tus notas son iguales que las mías. ¡TODO MATRÍCULAS DE HONOR Y UNA MENCIÓN HONORÍFICA EN MATEMÁTICAS!.¡ES INCREÍBLE!

Gabriella se lanza a los brazos de su chico haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo, que no salió de su sorpresa hasta que notó el peso de ella sobre él y sintió sus labios sobre los de ella.

TROY. No me lo creo.

GABRIELLA. Lee la otra hoja.

TROY. "Señor Bolton, nos ha dado una grata sorpresa al ver su nota de calificaciones, se ha graduado como primero de la clase. Además de gran deportista, es usted una de las grandes mentes de nuestro instituto. Le felicito. ¿O debería felicitar a Gabriella? Esa chica ha sacado lo mejor de usted. Esperamos que haya disfrutado de su paso por el instituto. Será recordado como un gran deportista y una gran persona en todos los sentidos. Disfrute del verano." Tienen razón. Me has influido de una manera que no me esperaba.

GABRIELLA. Tenemos que contárselo a nuestros padres.

TROY. Tienes razón.

Gabriella vuelve a su casa a toda prisa para contarles la noticia. Troy también se la cuenta a sus padres y estos se alegran mucho.

SRA. BOLTON. Enhorabuena, hijo.

SR. BOLTON. Vaya. He logrado inspirarte. Siempre supe que lo conseguirías, pero nunca esperé que te graduaras como primero de la clase. Creo que tu objetivo de ser aceptado en la misma universidad que Gabriella está muy cerca.

TROY. ¿Y qué hay de las vacaciones?

SR. BOLTON. No seas tan impaciente. Hay un viaje reservado a vuestros nombres. Saldrá la semana que viene. No os diremos el destino, forma parte de la sorpresa. Como acordamos, iréis solos y tendréis total libertad para hacer lo que queráis, y cuando digo lo que queráis, hablo de cualquier cosa. Dos semanas después, tendréis el vuelo de vuelta. Después de eso, ya se verá.

TROY. Vosotros sabíais que lo conseguiríamos. ¿Me equivoco?

SR. BOLTON. La verdad es que nunca dudamos de vuestras capacidades.

TROY. ¿Y durante esta semana?

SR. BOLTON. Estáis de vacaciones. Podéis hacer lo que queráis, aunque no tengáis completa libertad. Estaréis limitados por lo que nosotros digamos. Sería recomendable que empezaseis a preparar las solicitudes para la universidad. Cuanto antes las mandéis, mejor.

Enseguida Troy subió a su habitación, no quería perder ni un solo segundo, por lo menos, no en ese asunto. Rellenó sus solicitudes y salió para enviarlas. Por su parte, Gabriella había recibido las mismas noticias y había hecho lo mismo. Se encontraron en el buzón de correos. Desde allí se fueron a la casa de Gabriella.

TROY. Veo que hemos pensado lo mismo.

GABRIELLA. ¿Por qué dejar para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy?

TROY. Exacto.

GABRIELLA. ¿A cuántas de las universidades has enviado la solicitud?

TROY. A todas. ¿Y tú?

GABRIELLA. Igual. ¿Cuántas crees que nos aceptarán?

TROY. Todas.

GABRIELLA. ¿Y cómo decidiremos a cual ir?

TROY. Eso lo decidiremos en su momento.

GABRIELLA. ¿Y cuando será ese momento?

TROY. Probablemente, después de volver de nuestras vacaciones.

En ese momento llegan a casa de Gabriella, la cual estaba vacía ya que sus padres se habían ido a trabajar.

GABRIELLA. No te preocupes. Mis padres no volverán hasta la noche.

TROY. Perfecto. (Y se lanza sobre ella sin esperar un momento, haciendo que cayera encima del sofá).

GABRIELLA. Estabas deseando hacerlo. ¿Verdad?

TROY. Ya sabes que tengo poco aguante cuando se trata de ti.

Y se funden uno de esos besos tan profundos y largos de los que tanto les gustaba disfrutar y que no terminaban hasta que uno o, como la mayoría de las veces, los dos necesitaban respirar.

GABRIELLA. ¿No crees que deberías guardar las fuerzas?

TROY. No veo la razón para hacerlo. Estando contigo nunca me faltan las fuerzas, es más, me las das.

GABRIELLA. La verdad es que a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

TROY. Entonces será mejor que las gastemos antes de sufrir una sobredosis.

Y lo retoman en donde lo habían dejado hacía unos segundos. Estuvieron así casi toda la mañana hasta que los dos sintieron la necesidad de comer algo, que no fuesen los labios del otro.

GABRIELLA. Creo que algo de comer nos vendría bien a los dos. Porque no creo que podamos seguir mucho más así sin comer algo.

TROY. Tienes razón. ¿Qué hay para comer?

GABRIELLA. No lo sé. Mi madre me ha dicho que me había dejado mi comida preparada en la cocina. Tendremos que preparar algo para ti.

Ambos se dirigen a la cocina y allí se encuentran con dos platos encima de la mesa. Junto a los platos se encontraba una nota.

TROY. ¿Qué dice la nota?

GABRIELLA. "Gaby. Imagino que no habrás podido evitar la tentación y Troy estará ahí contigo. Supongo que estaréis hambrientos, por eso he dejado preparada comida para los dos. Espero que la disfrutéis. Firmado: mamá. P.D. Felicidades por los resultados, Troy."

TROY. Ahora entiendo de quién has heredado tu inteligencia. A tu madre no se le escapa una.

GABRIELLA. Comamos.

Ambos disfrutan de la comida que, tan inteligente, la madre de Gabriella les había dejado preparada. Después de comer, llaman a Taylor y a Chad para quedar esa tarde. Quedaron en reunirse con ellos en el parque donde Chad y Taylor encontraron a Troy aquella noche. Hasta entonces, disfrutarían de su mutua compañía. Se quedaron dormidos y llegaron tarde a la cita.

CHAD. Ya era hora de que aparecierais.

TROY. Veréis...

TAYLOR. Creo que preferimos no saber la razón por la que habéis tardado tanto.

TROY. Será lo mejor.

GABRIELLA. ¿Habéis recibido las notas?

CHAD. Por supuesto. He logrado una media de notables. Es más de la que esperaba.

TAYLOR. Yo he sacado todo sobresalientes. En la carta adjunta me decían que me había graduado como la tercera de nuestro curso. ¿Quiénes serán el primero y el segundo?

GABRIELLA. Creo que la primera he sido yo. He sacado todo matrículas de honor y mención honorífica en matemáticas.

TAYLOR. Me lo imaginaba. ¿Y tú Troy?

TROY. Creo que no ha habido un segundo. Han sido dos primeros. Mis notas son las mismas que las de Gabriella.

CHAD. Impresionante. Si que te inspiró lo que te dijo tu padre.

TROY. No te haces ni una idea.

CHAD. ¿Cuándo os iréis de vacaciones?

TROY. Nos han dicho que tenemos un vuelo reservado la semana que viene.

TAYLOR. ¿Y adonde iréis de vacaciones?

GABRIELLA. No nos la han querido decir. Dicen que es una sorpresa.

CHAD. ¿Os han puesto alguna condición?

TROY. No. Podemos hacer lo que queramos mientras estemos allí.

TAYLOR. Qué suerte tenéis. Ojalá yo pudiera irme de vacaciones con Chad.

CHAD. Bueno. ¿Tenéis pensado que vayamos a algún sitio?

TROY. No. Yo creo que aquí se está muy bien. Apenas pasa gente, la vista es buena,... podemos quedarnos aquí.

Estuvieron un rato en el parque hablando y haciendo otras cosas hasta que empezó a anochecer.

TAYLOR. Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

CHAD. Creo que será lo mejor.

Las dos parejas emprenden caminos distintos. Troy y Gabriella por un lado, y Chad y Taylor por otro.

TROY. Vamos. Te acompaño hasta tu casa.

Durante todo el camino, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir una sola palabra. No querían que el maravilloso día que habían pasado se echara a perder por decir algo que no fuera lo adecuado. Al llegar a allí, Troy se atrevió a romper el silencio.

TROY. Dale a tu madre las gracias por la comida.

GABRIELLA. Lo haré. ¿Me llamarás luego?

TROY. Por supuesto. Sabes que me gusta oírte antes de acostarme.

GABRIELLA. Igual que a mí.

Y con un beso se despiden. Troy regresa a su casa donde es interrogado por sus padres.

SR. BOLTON. ¿Dónde has estado? Esta mañana saliste a mandar las solicitudes y has estado fuera desde entonces.

TROY. Veréis...

Troy les cuenta a sus padres todo lo ocurrido durante el día.

SR. BOLTON. Pero podrías habernos llamado para decírnoslo.

TROY. Se me olvidó.

SR. BOLTON. No te preocupes. (Con tono muy tranquilo). Hoy ha sido un gran día. Nos imaginábamos que estarías con Gabriella.

SRA. BOLTON. Si quieres puedes traer mañana a Gabriella a cenar. Vamos, si a sus padres no les importa.

TROY. Ahora luego se lo diré.

SR. BOLTON. Y dependiendo de cómo transcurra el día, es posible que se quede a algo más. (A Troy se le iluminó el rostro al oír eso).

Troy cena y sube a su habitación, se pone el pijama y coge el móvil.

GABRIELLA. ¿Troy?

TROY. El mismo.

GABRIELLA. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

TROY. Cuando he llegado, mis padres me han sometido al tercer grado. Antes de se me olvide, me han dicho que si quieres puedes venir mañana a cenar.

GABRIELLA. Se lo preguntaré a mis padres, aunque no creo que pongan ninguna objeción.

TROY. Y que según transcurra el día de mañana, a lo mejor te puedas queder a algo más que a cenar.

GABRIELLA. Eso puede ser interesante.

TROY. Estamos limitados, pero no quiere decir que no podamos hacerlo.

GABRIELLA. Estoy deseando que llegue mañana.

TROY. Yo también. Buenas noches.

GABRIELLA. Buenas noches.

Se cortó la línea y ambos se durmieron pensando en el otro y en todo lo que podía pasar al día siguiente.

-------------------------------

Si os gusta este capítulo, seguro que os gustarán los próximos.

Os explico. Este capítulo es un preludio para la parte más importante del fic: LAS VACACIONES.

Para saber como sigue tendreis que esperar un poco (exactamente a que suba el octavo).

Hasta el próximo.


	8. De Vacaciones

8. De Vacaciones

Al día siguiente, todo transcurrió con un día normal. Por la noche, Gabriella fue a casa de Troy para disfrutar de la cena a la que había sido invitada el día anterior.

SRA. BOLTON. Gabriella. ¿Imagino que estarás ilusionada con el viaje de la semana próxima?

GABRIELLA. La verdad es que sí. Estoy deseando que llegue el día.

SR. BOLTON. Es normal. Además, una recompensa sabe mejor cuando se consigue con trabajo.

TROY. En eso te voy a dar la razón. Disfruto más de la compañía de Gabriella cuando he hecho algo de lo que puedo estar orgulloso.

SRA. BOLTON. ¿Habéis pensado ya a que universidad vais a ir?

TROY. No.

GABRIELLA. Quedamos en que lo haríamos en cuanto volviéramos de las vacaciones.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, la Sra. Bolton empezó a recogerlo todo, pero fue interrumpida por su marido.

SR. BOLTON. De eso nada. Esta noche recogemos nosotros.

Troy y su padre recogen la mesa mientras que Gabriella y la Sra. Bolton se acomodaban en el salón. Enseguida llegaron los chicos y se sentaron al lado de sus respectivas parejas.

SR. BOLTON. ¿Qué te ha parecido la cena?

GABRIELLA. Todo estaba delicioso. Gracias por invitarme.

SRA. BOLTON. Ya sabes que nos gusta que vengas, ya sea por una razón o por otra. (Dando a entender todos los sentidos de la frase).

GABRIELLA. A mí también me gusta. Ustedes son muy amables conmigo.

SR. BOLTON. Es lo menos que podemos hacer. Has conseguido que nuestro hijo piense en otras cosas aparte del baloncesto. Aunque, todo hay que decirlo, la mayoría de las veces es en ti en quien piensa.

Gabriella se tumba, apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas de Troy.

GABRIELLA. La mayoría de las veces me pasa lo mismo. Quiera o no, que la mayoría de las veces es que quiero, siempre me viene un pensamiento de Troy a la mente.

SRA. BOLTON. Eso es una señal de gran amor que sentís en uno por el otro.

Y hablando, se les pasó el tiempo volando.

GABRIELLA. Qué tarde. Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

SR. BOLTON. Sabes que no hace falta. Me imagino que Troy te lo contó todo anoche. Si quieres te puedes quedar, a nosotros no nos importa e imagino que a tus padres tampoco.

GABRIELLA. La verdad es que sí que lo sabía. Lo que pasa es que estaba esperando a que ustedes me lo dijeran.

SRA. BOLTON. No hace falta que espéres nuestro permiso. Esta es como sí fuese tú segunda casa.

GABRIELLA. Muchas gracias.

SR. BOLTON. Pues no hay más que hablar. ¿Necesitas algo? Me refiero ropa para dormir o algo.

GABRIELLA. No, pero gracias.

Enseguida, Troy y Gabriella suben al piso de arriba y se encierran en la habitación. No querían desperdiciar ni un solo segundo estando en la compañía del otro, aunque sabían que, probablemente, al día siguiente ocurriera lo mismo.

-----------------------------

El resto de los días fueron bastante parecidos, un simple trámite hasta el día que, por fin, había llegado: el día del viaje. El vuelo salía muy pronto, así que para evitar posibles retrasos, lo dejaron todo preparado y decidieron pasar la noche juntos, aunque esta vez sería en casa de Gabriella. Por la mañana se despertaron con bastante tiempo de antelación, se apañaron y bajaron a desayunar tranquilamente. En la cocina estaba la señora Móntez, quién, para ahorrar tiempo en caso de que llegaran tarde, les estaba preparando el desayunado. Cuando terminaron, recogieron todo y salieron a la puerta. Habían quedado con el señor Bolton media hora después. Quedó en que los recogería y los llevaría al aeropuerto. Enseguida apareció en su coche.

SRA. MONTEZ. Espero que disfrutéis. Nos veremos dentro de dos semanas.

Cargaron las maletas y subieron a la parte de atrás del coche. Después, el coche arranca rumbo al aeropuerto. El camino transcurre muy silencioso. Cuando llegan, descargan el equipaje y entran.

SR. BOLTON. Bueno. Ha llegado la hora de que sepáis cual es vuestro destino. Vuestro vuelo sale dentro de una hora en dirección a París.

GABRIELLA. Qué romántico.

SR. BOLTON. Esa es la idea. Qué mejor manera de que disfrutéis del romanticismo que en la ciudad del amor. En el momento en que piséis el aeropuerto de París, no existirán las normas y, a la vuelta, no tendréis que rendir cuentas con nosotros.

TROY. Muchas gracias.

SR. BOLTON. Aquí tenéis los billetes. Será mejor que vayáis embarcando no vaya a ser que, al final, terminéis por perderlo.

-----------------------------

Una hora después, ambos se encontraban en el avión rumbo a su destino.

GABRIELLA. Estoy impresionada. No me creo que estemos rumbo a París y que vayamos a pasar dos semanas sin que nadie nos moleste.

TROY. La verdad es que me sigue impresionando de lo que son capaces nuestros padres cuando quieren.

Como el vuelo duraría algunas horas y se habían levantado pronto, ambos se quedaron dormidos apoyados el uno en otro.

-----------------------------

Varias horas después el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle. Hacía un rato que se habían despertado y fueron de los primeros en bajar. Allí aún era temprano, ya que en París iban 7 horas por detrás. Cuando llegaron allí, les estaba esperando un hombre que llevaba un cartel con sus nombres.

SEÑOR. Bienvenidos. Me llamo Arthur. Soy amigo de su padre, Troy.

TROY. Sí. Es verdad. Mi padre me dijo que tenía un amigo aquí por si teníamos algún problema.

SEÑOR. Es un placer conocerla, señorita Móntez. El padre de Troy me ha hablado bastante de usted.

GABRIELLA. Espero que bien.

SEÑOR. Por supuesto. También me dijo que les dejara ir a sus aires. Síganme y les acompañaré al lugar donde se hospedarán.

Recogen sus maletas y las cargan en el coche de Arthur, quién les lleva a una casita en el campo, donde no había demasiada gente.

ARTHUR. Ya hemos llegado.

Ante ellos había un paisaje hermoso. La casa se encontraba al borde de un camino de tierra que, por el estado, no era muy transitado. En la parte de detrás discurría un pequeño río, con agua cristalina y transparente. En los alrededores solo había campo.

GABRIELLA. Qué paisaje tan...

TROY. ...PERFECTO.

ARTHUR. Es una casita donde solía veranear con mis padres cuando era pequeño. Por fuera es algo vieja pero por dentro está equipada con todo lo que necesitan y funciona con energía solar. Si necesitan algo, mi número está apuntado junto al teléfono. Si tenéis que ir a la ciudad, en la parte de atrás os he dejado uno de mis coches. Según creo, usted puede conducirlo, Troy. Siento no poder ofreceros más.

TROY. No se preocupe. Es suficiente para nosotros. Muchas gracias.

Arthur vuelve a subir a su coche y se marcha. Troy y Gabriella entran en la casa para inspeccionar el lugar donde vivirían durante dos semanas. Había lo justo. En el salón, un sofá para dos personas que se convertía en cama y una mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono. En la cocina, una nevera no muy grande, completamente llena, y una cocina solar. Había dos habitaciones, en una había una cama pequeña y en la otra, una cama de matrimonio.

TROY. Admito que para no ser muy grande, tiene todo lo que necesitamos.

GABRIELLA. A mí lo único que me hace falta eres tú.

TROY. Pero algo tendremos que comer. Aunque si el amor fuera comida, todos los días acabaría saciado.

GABRIELLA. Nunca te cansarás de decirme cosas bonitas. (Entra en la habitación y se tumba en la cama de matrimonio).

TROY. Ehh. Déjame que piense... No. (Y corriendo entra también en la habitación).

Como aún era pronto, aprovecharon la mañana para disfrutar.

-----------------------------

A mediodía, ambos estaban hambrientos y necesitaban recuperar las energías. Además, en América ya casi era la hora de cenar por lo que llevaban más de doce horas sin comer. El primero en salir de la habitación fue Troy.

GABRIELLA. ¿Adónde vas?

TROY. A preparar la comida.

GABRIELLA. Pero si no sabes cocinar.

TROY. ¿Y tú que sabes?

Muy decidido, Troy sale de la habitación. Poco después, Gabriella sale también.

GABRIELLA. Vamos, Troy. No te enfades.

En ese momento, ve a Troy en la cocina cocinando como si fuera un chef. Un rato después, en la mesa que había en la parte de atrás habían dos platos con comida.

TROY. La comida está servida.

GABRIELLA. No sabía que supieras cocinar.

TROY. No mucho. Se como preparar algunas cosillas, lo necesario. Antes de venir le pedí a mi madre que me enseñara a preparar algo.

GABRIELLA. Gran jugador de baloncesto, notas excelentes, sabe cocinar y encima es mi novio. ¿Podría pedir algo más? Creo que no.

TROY. Así me aseguro de tener una cualidad que te guste.

Ambos disfrutaron de una comida que, aunque sencilla, estaba deliciosa. Cuando terminaron, Gabriella cogió los platos y los fregó en el río. Cuando terminó, algo, o más bien alguien, la empujo y cayó dentro del río.

GABRIELLA. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

TROY. Jajajajajajaja

GABRIELLA. ¡NO TIENE GRACIA! (Muy enfadada).

En ese momento, Troy se mete también.

TROY. No te enfades. Te he visto lavando los platos en el río y se me ha ocurrido gastarte una broma.

GABRIELLA. ¡PUES LA PRÓXIMA VEZ AGUANTATE LAS GANAS! (Dándole la espalda).

TROY. Vale. (Agarrándola por la cintura). Admito que me he pasado un poco. ¿Me perdonas?

GABRIELLA. Sabes que no puedo decirte que no cuando me lo pides así. (Dándose la vuelta y quedando cara a cara con Troy).

Y con un beso sellan la paz. Se relajan dejando que el flujo de agua siga.

GABRIELLA. Nunca pensé que pudiéramos disfrutar de algo así.

TROY. Admito que esta piscina natural es muy confortable. Y las vistas desde aquí son impresionantes.

GABRIELLA. Si. Los alrededores son preciosos.

TROY. Yo no hablaba de los alrededores.

Al instante, Gabriella capta a lo que se refería Troy y le agradece el cumplido con un beso.

GABRIELLA. Yo me salgo. Si sigo aquí dentro, no me responsabilizo de mis actos.

Gabriella empieza a salir, pero antes de lograrlo, es empujada a volver dentro.

TROY. Y si sales, soy yo el que no me responsabilizo de los míos. (Abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas).

GABRIELLA. Deberíamos dejar algo para los demás días.

TROY. Si tú lo dices. ¿Qué te parece si esta tarde visitamos la ciudad?

GABRIELLA. Me parece una buena idea.

TROY. Entonces será mejor que nos salgamos.

GABRIELLA. Pues ahora soy yo la que no quiera salirse.

TROY. ¿Hay alguna manera de convencerte?

GABRIELLA. Alguna hay.

-----------------------------

Por la tarde, ambos hacen un recorrido turístico por la ciudad. Visitan todos los monumentos: la catedral de Notre Dame, el palacio de Versalles, el Arco del Triunfo... y, por supuesto, la torre Eiffel. En esta última se detuvieron durante un buen rato. Gabriella la miraba con gran ilusión.

TROY. ¿Quieres subamos? La entrada a la torre está abierta al público, sobretodo a las parejas.

GABRIELLA. Sí. (Caminando hacia la entrada). ¿Cómo sabías que queríamos que entrásemos?

TROY. Conozco esa mirada que has puesto y he aprendido a interpretarla.

GABRIELLA. ¿Cómo?

TROY. Mirándote a los ojos cada vez que tenías un mal día y necesitabas que te lo arreglara. Por eso sabía que era lo que querías.

GABRIELLA. Realmente me conoces bien.

TROY. ¿Qué tipo de novio sería si no lo hiciese?

Una vez entraron, tomaron un ascensor que les dejo en el mirador que había en la torre. Desde allí pudieron ver una vista panorámica de la ciudad.

GABRIELLA. La vista es increíble.

TROY. Tienes razón. Aunque la vista que voy a tener yo todas las mañanas va a ser mejor.

GABRIELLA. (Ruborizándose y avergonzada). Para, por favor. No sigas diciéndome eso.

En ese momento, Troy saca una cámara de fotos digital y le hace 1 foto a Gabriella.

TROY. Ya está. Ha quedado perfecta. Esta foto quedará para la posteridad.

GABRIELLA. No si yo la borro.

Troy y Gabriella comienzan una batalla por la cámara hasta que uno de los dos tropieza y hace que ambos caigan al suelo, quedando Gabriella debajo y Troy encima. Cayendo en la tentación, Troy besa a Gabriella.

TROY. Creo que haríamos bien en volver a la casa. Creo que por hoy ya hemos hecho suficiente turismo. Además, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa. Y si seguimos aquí, podría ocurrir.

Se levantan, bajan de la torre, se suben al coche y vuelven a la casa.

TROY. ¿Qué te apetece que te haga para cenar?

GABRIELLA. De eso nada. La cena la voy a preparar yo.

TROY. Entonces te dejo campo libre. Yo iré poniendo la mesa.

Gabriella se tira un buen rato en la cocina y cuando sale, lleva consigo dos platos.

TROY. Me parece que, al igual que yo a ti, me has sorprendido. No sabía que supieses cocinar.

GABRIELLA. Yo también le pedí a mi madre que me enseñara algunas cosas. No mucho, pero lo suficiente.

TROY. Estudiante del cuadro de honor, inteligente, guapa,... ¿Podría pedir una novia más maravillosa? Yo diría que no.

GABRIELLA. No pensé que tú también le pidieras ayuda a tu madre.

TROY. Ya te lo dije una vez: "Las grandes mentes piensan igual". Esta es otra prueba de ello.

La cena, al igual que la comida, no era mucho pero se había esforzado. Terminaron y lavaron los platos. Después de eso, se fueron a la habitación y se tumbaron en la cama.

GABRIELLA. ¿Te has quedado con hambre?

TROY. Una poca. Pero no te preocupes, se me pasará después de tomarme el postre.

Y se vuelve a abalanzar sobre Gabriella, arrancándole los besos apasionadamente. Con esta noche de pasión, terminó el primero de muchos días, que esperaban que fueran muy felices.

------------------------------

Puntual, como siempre, aquí tenéis el capítulo.

Me habría gustado haberlo subido antes, pero por problemas con mi ordenador no he podido.

Disfrutadlo. El próximo estará el miercoles o el jueves porque el próximo lunes no se si va a poder ser.


	9. La Magia de un Gran Día

9. La Magia de un Gran Día

Al día siguiente, Troy y Gabriella se despertaron cuando amaneció y la luz del sol empezó a entrar en la habitación.

GABRIELLA. ¿Qué hora es? (Con tono de desagradado y remolón).

TROY. Muy pronto. (Mirando la hora en uno de los móviles, ya que no tenían otro tipo de reloj). Creo que está amaneciendo ahora.

GABRIELLA. ¿Tenemos que levantarnos ya?

TROY. No hace falta. Podemos seguir durmiendo si queremos.

GABRIELLA. ¿Y si no tengo más sueño? (Cada vez un poco más despierta y con tono pícaro).

Esta vez es Gabriella quien toma la iniciativa antes de que Troy pudiera reaccionar, dejándolo perplejo, ya que siempre era él el que tomaba la iniciativa.

TROY. ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Gabriella?

GABRIELLA. (Riéndose). Después de tanto tiempo contigo, algo se me tenía que haber pegado. Además, no me vas a decir que no te apetece.

TROY. Ya sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesto.

Y empiezan con una sesión de besos y pasión. Y así transcurre la mañana: de la misma manera que la noche anterior.

-----------------------------

Después de comer, deciden darse un baño en el río. Después del éxito que tuvo el día anterior, pensaron que era buena idea repetirlo (y no me refiero sólo al baño). Mientras estaban metidos, un coche rosa descapotable se acercó por el camino de tierra. Frena muy cerca de la casa y de su interior bajan dos personas: una chica rubia, de la estatura de Gabriella y con un gran gusto para vestir; y un chico, también rubio, de la misma altura. Ambos se acercan a la entrada de la casa. Inmediatamente, Troy y Gabriella salen, se secan un poco y van a recibir a las visitas.

TROY. Sharpay, Ryan. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Sharpay había dejado de intentar conseguir a Troy. Comprendió que separarlo de Gabriella era imposible, y se había hecho muy amiga de Gabriella. Por su parte, Ryan había desarrollado una personalidad propia y había dejado de ser una extensión de su hermana.

SHARPAY. Nos habían comentado que ibais a pasar un tiempo de vacaciones vosotros solos. Lo que no sabíamos era que habíais venido a aquí. Hemos venido a haceros una visita y ver como os iba.

RYAN. Ayer os vimos paseando por la ciudad. Sabíamos que Arthur estaba en la ciudad y supusimos que él sabría dónde os alojabais. ¿Os hemos pillado en mal momento?

GABRIELLA. A decir verdad, sí. (Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Troy).

SHARPAY. Ya veo. Lo sentimos.

TROY. Estábamos en la parte de atrás disfrutando de un baño en el río.

SHARPAY. ... (Pensando en los posibles significados que puede tener esa frase).

RYAN. ¿Entramos dentro?

TROY. Ohh, perdón. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Seguidme adentro.

Los cuatro entran en la casa. Como buenos anfitriones, Troy y Gabriella se ofrecen a mostrarles la casa, aunque tampoco había mucho que mostrar. Una vez habían terminado, se sentaron en la parte de atrás.

SHARPAY. He de admitir que para no tener mucho, no me importaría vivir aquí durante algún tiempo.

RYAN. El paisaje de los alrededores es increíble y se está muy tranquilo.

GABRIELLA. Cuando llegamos, no podíamos creer que fuéramos a pasar dos semanas aquí.

TROY. En ese momento, desee que fuera un sueño y que, si lo era, no quería despertar.

GABRIELLA. Realmente es un lugar donde a uno no le importaría perderse.

RYAN. Lo malo es que se acabará dentro de dos semanas.

TROY. Por eso queremos disfrutarlos todo lo que podamos.

SHARPAY. ¿Tenéis algún plan para esta tarde y esta noche?

GABRIELLA. La verdad es que no hacemos planes por anticipado. Nos gusta disfrutar del momento.

SHARPAY. Entonces tenéis que venir esta noche con nosotros.

RYAN. Me parece una buena idea.

TROY. ¿Se puede saber de qué habláis?

SHARPAY. Esta noche hay una cena benéfica de gala. Los beneficios serán donados para ayuda humanitaria. Nosotros tenemos que asistir porque ha sido organizada por nuestra familia.

RYAN. El plan es que vengáis como nuestros invitados.

TROY. Pero en esas cenas se viste de etiqueta, y nosotros no hemos traído ropa de ese tipo.

RYAN. Eso no es ningún problema. Podemos conseguiros ropa adecuada para esta noche.

SHARPAY. Animaros. Seguro que lo pasáis bien.

TROY. No lo sé. ¿A ti que te parece?

GABRIELLA. Si nos han invitado, creo que estaría bien asistir. De todas maneras no teníamos ningún plan especial para esta tarde y esta noche.

TROY. (Pensándoselo seriamente). Está bien. Iremos.

SHARPAY. Fabuloso. (Se levanta de su sitio). Ahora si no os importa, yo no aguanto mucho más este calor.

Sharpay vuelve al coche y del maletero saca una bolsa de deporte con un bañador para ella y otro para su hermano. Entra en la casa, se pone el bañador y, enseguida, se mete en el río. Ryan decide hacer lo mismo. Al ver lo que los hermanos Evans habían hecho, Troy y Gabriella deciden unirse a ellos.

TROY. Vosotros ya sabíais que aquí podríais bañaros en el río¿o me equivoco?

RYAN. La verdad es que nosotros ya habíamos estado aquí. Arthur nos invitó a venir una vez hace ya algún tiempo. Por eso sabíamos como llegar hasta aquí.

Durante la tarde, los cuatro disfrutaron. Cuando empezó a hacerse tarde, decidieron que era hora de que se fueran a la ciudad. Los cuatro se subieron al coche de Sharpay y fueron a la casa que la familia Evans tenía en París. La casa, que más bien era una mansión, era enorme. La entrada dejaba a la vista una gran escalera que subía hacia el segundo piso.

RYAN. Nos reuniremos aquí dentro de una hora.

SHARPAY. Estaremos listas para entonces.

Nada más subir, los chicos y las chicas se separaron: Sharpay y Gabriella se dirigieron a la habitación de Sharpay, y Troy y Ryan se van a la habitación de Ryan.

**HABITACIÓN DE SHARPAY**

SHARPAY. Elige el que más te guste. (Abriendo un gran vestidor con una gran multitud de vestidos).

GABRIELLA. Esto es increíble.

SHARPAY. Nunca se sabe cuando los necesitarás.

Gabriella se quedó impresionada al ver la gran cantidad de vestidos entre los que debía elegir. Tras mucho buscar, encontró el adecuado.

GABRIELLA. Creo que ya lo tengo.

SHARPAY. Buena elección. Creo que no podrías haber elegido otro mejor que ese.

**HABITACIÓN DE RYAN**

RYAN. Aquí tienes esmóquines de todas las clases y todas las tallas, busca la tuya y pruébate todos los que sean necesarios. Tienes tiempo de sobra.

TROY. ¿Eso por qué?

RYAN. Porque las chicas van a tardar bastante.

TROY. Es posible que tu hermana, sí. Pero conozco a Gabriella. Ella no es de ese tipo de chicas que tarda mucho.

RYAN. Puede que eso sea verdad, pero tú no has visto el ropero de mi hermana. Puedes tardar todo un día en decidir que ponerte.

TROY. Puede que tengas razón.

Troy encuentra, a la primera, un esmoquin adecuado.

RYAN. Eres más rápido de lo que pensaba.

TROY. Ha sido verlo y decir: "Seguro que es de mi talla"

-----------------------------

Una hora después, los chicos aguardaban, en el piso de abajo, a que bajaran las chicas. Enseguida, ellas también bajaron. Sharpay llevaba un vestido azul marino de tirante fino y unos zapatos a juego. Detrás de ella, estaba Gabriella. Al verla, Troy no pudo evitar quedarse de piedra. Estaba guapísima. Había elegido un vestido blanco que le tapaba el hombro derecho pero le dejaba el izquierdo descubierto y, al igual que Sharpay, zapatos a juego con el vestido; el pelo lo llevaba suelto y con una flor blanca colocada en la parte izquierda. Gabriella y Sharpay se acercaron a ellos.

GABRIELLA. ¿Qué tal estoy?

TROY. ... (Troy no conseguía articular palabra). Estás increíble. (En ese momento saca el móvil y le hace una foto). Esta es una imagen que quiero recordar eternamente.

SHARPAY. Ya te dije que con ese vestido, ibas a dejar a Troy pasmado.

Gabriella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y esbozar una sonrisa.

RYAN. Será mejor que nos vayamos. No es adecuado que los anfitriones lleguen tarde.

Los cuatro emprenden el camino hacia el gran salón donde se serviría la cena. Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa que presidía el lugar. La cena fue bastante agradable: el ambiente era bueno, la cena estaba deliciosa, etc. Duró aproximadamente 2 horas, y Troy, que apenas habló, estuvo toda la noche contemplando a Gabriella.

Sharpay cogió un micrófono y se dirigió a todos los presentes.

SHARPAY. (En perfecto francés). Muchas gracias a todos por venir. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de la velada. Su contribución ayudará a que muchas personas que no tienen la nuestra suerte también tengan una vida digna. Buenas noches.

Sharpay volvió a la mesa y se sentó.

RYAN. ¿Qué os ha parecido la cena?

GABRIELLA. Ha sido estupenda.

TROY. Sí. Muchas gracias por invitarnos.

SHARPAY. No tenéis porque darlas. Sabía que os gustaría. Además, sólo por ver la cara de Troy, cuando hemos bajado, al ver a Gabriella, ha merecido la pena. (Troy comienza a ponerse colorado). Ves, a eso mismo me refiero.

RYAN. La verdad es que con esa mirada que tenía, a todos nos queda claro lo mucho que te quiere.

TROY. Cuando la he visto me han dado ganas de tirarme sobre ella y de besarla con todas mis fuerzas.

GABRIELLA. ¿Y por que no lo has hecho?

TROY. Porque estabas, y sigues estando, tan hermosa que pensé que no era digno de estar a tu lado. (Agachando la cabeza).

GABRIELLA. (Levantándole la cabeza a Troy). Eso no es verdad. Tú siempre has sido, eres y serás digno de mí. Más bien es al contrario. Soy yo la que no soy digna de estar contigo.

TROY. Ambos somos afortunados al tener al otro.

Y por fin llega el tan ansiado beso que ambos esperaban desde hacía horas, un beso cálido donde los dos estaban dando todo lo que tenían.

SHARPAY. Siento interrumpir este momento tan especial, pero se está haciendo tarde.

TROY. Tienes razón. Será mejor que volvamos. Esta mañana nos hemos despertado pronto y estamos algo cansados.

RYAN. Si queréis os podéis quedar aquí.

GABRIELLA. No nos gustaría ser una molestia.

SHARPAY. No os preocupéis. Tenemos habitaciones de sobra. Seguidnos.

Los cuatro abandonan la sala y suben de nuevo al piso de arriba. Allí, tomaron un camino que les llevó a la habitación donde pasarían la noche. Era una habitación grandísima con una cama casi el doble de grande que la de la casa de campo.

RYAN. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

TROY. Y con menos también nos hubiéramos conformado.

SHARPAY. La ropa que llevabais está en el armario de la derecha. Si necesitáis algo de ropa para dormir tenéis en el armario de la izquierda. Aunque algo me dice que no duraríais mucho en quitárosla. (Interpretando la mirada que se reflejaba en los ojos de la pareja).

GABRIELLA. Muchas gracias por todo. El día de hoy ha sido estupendo.

RYAN. Nos alegra que hayáis disfrutado.

Los hermanos Evans abandonan la habitación, dejándolos solos. Ninguno de los dos tarda demasiado en quitarse la ropa y tumbarse sobre la cama.

GABRIELLA. Ryan y Sharpay han sido muy amables al invitarnos. La noche ha sido mágica.

TROY. Es como sí todo hubiera estado preparado para nosotros.

GABRIELLA. La verdad es que estabas muy guapo con el esmoquin.

TROY. Ni la mitad que tú con el vestido. Cuando te he visto toda de blanco, me ha parecido estar viendo a un ángel.

GABRIELLA. Cuando quieres, sabes como llegar a mi punto débil.

Lo siguiente que sintieron, fueron los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Realmente el día había sido mágico. Pero el día aún no había acabado. Quedaba la noche, una noche que ambos iban a aprovechar.

------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado. He de decir que es. hasta la fecha, el capítulo del cuál estoy más orgulloso.

Dejar claro, sobretodo a agustitanic, que antes de leer el reviews ya tenía planeado incluir a los hermanos Evans enn esta parte de la historia. De todas maneras, muchas gracias por el consejo, veo que ambos hemos pensado igual.

El próximo capítulo estará, probablemente, dentro de 10 días. Tendréis que esperar hasta entonces.


	10. El Amor es Algo Maravilloso

10. El Amor es Algo Maravilloso

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Troy se despertó, pasó por su mente la imagen de Gabriella de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonreír. Giró la cabeza y la vio. Estaba abrazada a él como si no quisiera que la dejara nunca. Troy se acomodó pero no se volvió a dormir, se quedó contemplando como dormía un ángel. Dicho ángel no tardó mucho en despertarse y se encontró con la mirada de Troy pérdida y puesta sobre ella.

GABRIELLA. ¿Por qué me miras así?

TROY. Estaba disfrutando de tu infinita belleza.

GABRIELLA. ¿Qué tal has dormido? (Dándole un beso de buenos días).

TROY. Al lado de un ángel como tú, como si hubiera muerto y hubiera estado en el cielo. Ojalá sean todas las noches iguales a esta. (Haciendo que Gabriella se ruborizara). Me encanta cuando te pones así de colorada.

GABRIELLA. Pues a mí, no. Me siento indefensa ante ti.

TROY. Por eso. Porque en esos momentos puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera. (En el sentido más romántico de la palabra).

En el momento en el que iba a apresar los labios de ella, alguien llama a la puerta, interrumpiéndoles y haciendo que desapareciera la magia del momento.

SHARPAY. ¿Interrumpimos?

TROY. Pues a decir verdad, sí. (Con cara de mosqueo).

RYAN. ¿Qué tal habéis pasado la noche?

GABRIELLA. Estupendamente. La cama es comodísima.

SHARPAY. Será mejor que bajéis a desayunar antes de que se haga más tarde. No es recomendable que se junte el desayuno con la comida.

Troy y Gabriella se visten y bajan a desayunar. Como se había hecho tarde, no comieron mucho. Después, los hermanos Evans quedaron en llevarles a un lugar de París que casi nadie conocía. Cargaron una cesta de picnic con la comida necesaria en el coche y partieron hacia su destino.

El lugar estaba, sí es posible, más oculto que la casa del campo. Se trataba de un bosque que, según contaban, era milenario. También se decía que los enamorados que iban allí, tendrían una próspera vida juntos.

GABRIELLA. Había oído hablar de este lugar, pero pensé que sólo era una leyenda. Nunca pensé que fuera real.

RYAN. Las leyendas se crean a partir de hechos reales. Y como puedes ver, este lugar existe de verdad.

GABRIELLA. ¿Cómo lo habéis encontrado?

SHARPAY. Ya sabes que hay pocas cosas que no estén a nuestro alcance.

TROY. Es increíble. Sólo llevamos tres días en París y ya nos llevamos recuerdos para llenar toda una vida.

SHARPAY. Pues esperad a ver lo que tenemos preparado para esta tarde.

GABRIELLA. Sois muy amables, pero nos gustaría seguir disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones a solas.

RYAN. No os preocupéis. Después de esta tarde, podréis estar todo el tiempo del mundo vosotros dos solos.

Dejaron el coche en un lugar donde no molestara e hicieron el último tramo del camino, el de entrada al bosque, a pie. Caminaron, más o menos, durante una hora hasta llegar a un llano, donde decidieron instalar el picnic.

Sharpay y Ryan disfrutaban del espectáculo que era ver comer a Troy y Gabriella en un picnic: darse de comer el uno al otro, comer del mismo sándwich a la vez (con algún que otro beso de propina mientras lo hacían), etc. Aunque, en el fondo, ambos les envidiaban. Ellos dos habían encontrado a la persona por la cual harían y lo darían todo.

SHARPAY. ¿Es qué nunca os cansáis?

TROY. Hemos aprendido a administrar las fuerzas.

RYAN. No me extraña. Si todos los días dais el mismo espectáculo que estabais dando ahora, todos los días acabaríais con agujetas.

GABRIELLA. Tampoco es que nos pasemos todo el día haciendo lo mismo. Aunque la verdad es que lo disfrutamos mucho.

SHARPAY. Si yo tuviera a alguien como vosotros tenéis, yo también lo disfrutaría.

RYAN. Tenéis suerte de teneros mutuamente.

TROY. Y yo doy gracias por ello todos los días. Encontrar a Gabriella fue lo más maravilloso que me ha podido pasar.

GABRIELLA. Es maravilloso poder pasar todo el tiempo posible con alguien que te quiere con locura.

RYAN. Pues entonces, lo que tenemos preparado para esta tarde os va a encantar.

Con la inquietud de no saber de que se trataba lo que tenían preparado, Troy y Gabriella siguen comiendo. Cuando terminan, lo guardan todo en la cesta y toman el mismo camino que tomaron para entrar al bosque, para salir de él.

SHARPAY. Siento tener que haceros esto, pero os vamos a tener que vendar los ojos para que no veáis a donde vamos.

Ryan les puso las vendas y les ayudó a que se sentaran en la parte de atrás. Después de eso, partieron nuevamente hacia un destino desconocido.

-----------------------------

Estuvieron viajando durante aproximadamente una hora. De repente, el coche se paró. Sharpay y Ryan fueron los primeros en bajar, ayudando después a bajar a Troy y Gabriella.

SHARPAY. Esperamos que os guste. (Quitándoles las vendas de los ojos).

TROY. Realmente sois unos genios.

GABRIELLA. Unos genios malvados.

Los habían llevado de nuevo a la casa en el campo. Pero estaba cambiada. La habían decorado para que tuviera un aspecto más romántico.

RYAN. Esta mañana nos hemos levantado pronto y hemos decidido decorarla. Espero que esté a vuestro gusto.

SHARPAY. Yo creo que ahora vuestras veladas nocturnas serán mejores.

TROY. Gracias, sois unos amigos estupendos.

RYAN. No tienes porque darlas. Nos hemos divertido haciendo esto.

SHARPAY. Si necesitáis algo tenéis nuestros números y sabéis donde nos alojamos. Podéis llamarnos o venir cuando queráis. Siempre seréis bienvenidos.

GABRIELLA. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Ryan y Sharpay vuelven a subirse al coche y se marchan, dejándoles solos por fin. Entran y descubren todos los cambios que habían hecho.

TROY. Hay que ver lo buenos que son esos dos.

GABRIELLA. Y las ganas de ser mala que tengo. (Recibiendo un beso de Troy, que había captado el mensaje).

TROY. Pues sé mala.

-----------------------------

Durante la semana siguiente, su rutina no cambió demasiado. Se despertaban después de disfrutar de una noche de pasión; por la mañana, iban a la ciudad y disfrutaban visitando cualquier lugar importante; por la tarde, quedaban con Sharpay y Ryan que siempre les sorprendían con algo nuevo; y por la noche volvían a la casa para descansar. Y siguieron la misma rutina hasta que llegó la víspera del día en que tenían que volver a casa.

SHARPAY. Es una pena que mañana os tengáis que ir ya.

GABRIELLA. Tampoco es que nos quejemos de haber hecho pocas cosas durante estos días.

RYAN. ¿A qué hora sale vuestro avión?

TROY. A las nueve de la mañana.

SHARPAY. Entonces tenéis que permitirnos que os llevemos al aeropuerto.

GABRIELLA. Nos haríais un favor, porque creo que Arthur no va a poder venir. Nos dijo que estaba un poco ocupado.

RYAN. Entonces arreglado. Mañana pasaremos a por vosotros.

Entre los cuatro prepararon las maletas. Cuando terminaron, decidieron ir a la ciudad para dar un último paseo.

-----------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Troy y Gabriella se levantaron pronto para ver el último amanecer que verían en París. Mientras veían el amanecer juntos, notaron como sus corazones empezaban a sincronizarse haciéndose uno solo.

GABRIELLA. Empiezo a pensar que venir aquí nos ayudado a reforzar nuestro amor (Poniendo su mano sobre el corazón de Troy mientras que él ponía la suya sobre el de ella).

TROY. Yo creo que más que reforzarlo lo ha intensificado. (Y se dieron un cálido beso transmitiéndose lo que ese momento significaba estar con el otro). Definitivamente, el amor es algo maravilloso y amarte a ti es más maravilloso aún.

En ese momento, desearon que el beso durara para siempre. Pero no fue así, poco después llegaron Sharpay y Ryan. Encontraron a la pareja en la parte de atrás, estaban tumbados en el suelo. Gabriella tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Troy mientras él jugaba con el pelo de ella.

SHARPAY. Creo que hemos llegado en mal momento.

TROY. Se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre últimamente, pero no os preocupéis. Estábamos esperándoos.

RYAN. Pues entonces será mejor que nos vayamos lo antes posible, no vaya a ser que, al final, perdáis el avión.

Cargaron las maletas en el coche, que no era el descapotable de Sharpay sino un 4x4 que conducía Ryan. Durante el camino, a Gabriella le saltó una duda.

GABRIELLA. No os lo he preguntado durante estos días porque procuraba vivir el presente pero¿qué tenéis planeado hacer a partir de ahora? Me refiero con lo de la Universidad.

RYAN. Yo ya estoy matriculado en curso de arte dramático aquí en París.

TROY. Me imaginaba que tirarías por ese camino.

SHARPAY. Yo lo he hecho en uno de dirección de empresas para poder seguir el mismo camino que mi padre.

TROY. Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

RYAN. ¿Y vosotros?

SHARPAY. Imagino que iréis a la misma universidad.

TROY. Por lo menos lo intentaremos.

GABRIELLA. Como vinimos sin saber en que universidades nos habían admitido aún no hemos decidido a cual vamos a ir.

SHARPAY. Pues en cuanto lo sepáis tenéis que decírnoslo.

GABRIELLA. Seréis los terceros en saberlo, después de nosotros mismos y nuestros padres.

Llegaron al aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, entraron y facturaron las maletas. Cuando iban a embarcar, los hermanos Evans los detuvieron.

SHARPAY. Nos gustaría que tuvierais un recuerdo de París. Esto es para vosotros.

Les dan un paquetito a cada uno. Cuando lo abrieron, encontraron un colgante con forma de corazón. Cada uno llevaba dentro dos fotos: una de Troy y otra de Gabriella. Las fotos fueron tomadas durante la gala benéfica.

GABRIELLA. Son preciosos.

SHARPAY. Sabemos que aquella noche fue estupenda y vosotros estabais guapísimos. Pensamos que serían las más adecuadas.

RYAN. Así todos sabrán que vuestro corazón ya tiene dueño.

TROY. Muchas gracias.

RYAN. Nos ha encantado que hayáis venido. Esperamos que no olvidéis lo que habéis vivido durante estas vacaciones.

GABRIELLA. Creednos. No las olvidaremos en la vida.

Troy y Gabriella se pusieron mutuamente los colgantes. Se despidieron de sus amigos y partieron hacia la puerta de embarque. Subieron al avión y se acomodaron. El vuelo de vuelta duró lo mismo que el de ida. Llegaron a América cuando ya era de noche. En el aeropuerto les esperaban el señor Bolton y la señora Móntez.

SR. BOLTON. Bienvenidos a casa.

GABRIELLA. Nos alegra estar de vuelta.

SRA. MONTEZ. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

TROY. Muy románticas.

SR. BOLTON. Tendréis mucho tiempo para contárnoslas, por ejemplo esta noche durante la cena. Vamos a cenar todos juntos. Todos estamos deseando oír como os ha ido en París, aunque sin los detalles más personales. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Y partieron hacia casa de los Móntez, donde cenarían. En el coche, ellos rememoraban todos los recuerdos de lo que habían vivido durante esas dos semanas, dos semanas que difícilmente serían olvidadas.

------------------------------

Con esto se acaban las vacaciones en París.

Disfrutad y dadme vuestras opiniones.


	11. Todo el Verano por Delante

11. Todo el Verano por Delante

Esa noche, después de cenar, todos estaban expectantes, sentados en el porche, oyendo lo que les estaban contando Troy y Gabriella, aunque tampoco querían que entrasen en demasiados detalles. Uno vez terminaron su historia, todos sonrieron.

SR. BOLTON. Parece que realmente habéis disfrutado de las vacaciones.

TROY. Desde luego.

GABRIELLA. No ha sido mucho tiempo, pero ha sido muy intenso.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Ya os hemos dicho que no queremos detalles. Ese tiempo ha sido vuestro y sólo vuestro. Nosotros no tenemos que saber como lo habéis empleado.

SR. BOLTON. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Troy, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Los padres de Troy se marchan y los de Gabriella entran en la casa, dejando a la pareja a solas.

GABRIELLA. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Troy no dice nada, simplemente se limita a besarla.

TROY. ¿Te sirve esta respuesta?

GABRIELLA. No me ha quedado muy claro¿me lo podrías repetir?

TROY. Encantado.

Y repiten el beso, esta vez más profundo.

GABRIELLA. Deberíamos subir a mi habitación.

TROY. Yo no estoy cansado. Ten en cuenta que ha sido un día muy corto.

GABRIELLA. Todo se puede arreglar. Tú sólo dame algo de tiempo.

------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Móntez los despertó.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Siento molestaros. Gaby, tienes correo. Creo que deberías abrirlo lo antes posibles. (Entregándole las cartas).

TROY. ¿Qué es?

GABRIELLA. Son las respuestas de las universidades.

TROY. Entonces espera un poco. Seguramente también habrán llegado las mías. Voy a mi casa, las recojo y vengo.

Troy se viste rápidamente y se dirige a su casa. Un cuarto de hora después, vuelve con un puñado cartas en una mano y una revista en la otra.

GABRIELLA. ¿Qué revista es esa?

TROY. Cuando he recogido mi correo, he visto que había llegado la revista con la entrevista que nos hicieron. Me ha parecido buena idea traerla.

Comienzan a abrir las cartas. Deciden abrir a la vez las que provinieran de la misma universidad, ya que ambos habían mandado las solicitudes a las mismas. Fueron abriéndolas una a una y pusieron los resultados en común.

TROY. Aceptado.

GABRIELLA. Aceptada. (Abrieron la siguiente). Aceptada.

TROY. Aceptado.

Y así con todas. Como había predicho Troy, los habían aceptado en todas.

TROY. Te dije que nos iban a aceptar en todas.

GABRIELLA. Con nuestras notas, la universidad que no nos acepte, ha perdido el juicio.

TROY. Pues ahora solo nos queda decidir a cual vamos a ir.

GABRIELLA. Yo creo que la mejor es la Universidad de California. He oído que todos los que se han graduado allí han conseguido empleos importantes.

TROY. Si tú dices que esa es la mejor, yo me lo creo.

GABRIELLA. Pues entonces decido. Ahora debemos ponernos en contacto con la universidad para comunicarles nuestra decisión.

Envían sus respuestas por medio de un e-mail, ya que el plazo para las respuestas se acababa pronto y no sabían si una carta ordinaria llegaría a tiempo.

TROY. Ya está.

GABRIELLA. Estupendo. Y ahora¿me puedes enseñar la revista?

TROY. O sí. (Buscando la entrevista). Mis padres dicen que salimos muy favorecidos en ella.

GABRIELLA. (Cogiendo la revista). "Como influye en la vida tener alguien a tu lado que te apoye. El futuro de nuestro país está en manos de los jóvenes, y en la redacción tenemos el gusto de decir que estos dos tienen un gran futuro por delante. (Mostrando una imagen de ellos dos juntos). Troy Bolton y Gabriella Móntez, van al mismo instituto y forman parte de los equipos de baloncesto y Decatlón Académico, respectivamente, que ganaron el primer campeonato interestatal entre institutos que se celebró a finales de esta primavera. ¿Pero que es lo que hay detrás de estos campeones? La respuesta es simple aunque tiene mucho peso: el amor incondicional del otro. Estos dos jóvenes son pareja y por lo que pudimos ver, están muy enamorados. Esta es la entrevista que les hicimos después de que ganaran en sus respectivas disciplinas." (Gabriella decide saltarse la parte de la entrevista, ya que quién mejor que ellos conocen las preguntas y las respuestas). "En esta entrevista, pudimos comprobar lo importante que era el uno para el otro, ya que se negaban a separarse bajo ningún concepto. También se confirmaron los tópicos de que detrás de un gran hombre, hay una gran mujer y viceversa." No sabe cuanta razón tiene" (Mirando a Troy). "Cuando preguntamos a algunos de sus compañeros sobre ellos, estas fueron sus respuestas. Chad Danforth (el mejor amigo de Troy): Hacen una gran pareja y desde que están juntos, todo nos sale a pedir de boca. Me alegro por el equipo, pero sobretodo, y creo que el resto del equipo estará conmigo, me alegro por ellos. Taylor McKessie (la mejor amiga de Gabriella): Troy, aparte de ser un gran deportista, es una gran persona. Se nota que disfrutan de su mutua compañía. Admito que el hecho de que estén juntos es la razón por la cual hemos ganado. Como se puede comprobar ambos equipos se han hecho uno con la unión de estas dos futuras promesas. Pero la gran pregunta que todo el mundo se tiene que estar haciendo es¿Qué harán estos chicos ahora? . Creo que ni ellos mismos lo saben. En conclusión, si nuestro futuro está en manos de estos dos jóvenes, podemos estar tranquilos: estamos en buenas manos."

TROY. Si que dicen cosas buenas acerca de nosotros.

GABRIELLA. Es que es imposible que digan algo malo de ti. Solo tienes cosas buenas.

TROY. Cuando me lees el pensamiento y me dices lo que te iba a decir yo a ti, me encantas. Me demuestras que realmente estamos conectados. (Acercándose para besarla).

GABRIELLA. ¿En qué sentido?

TROY. En todos. (Cada vez más cerca).

GABRIELLA. Antes de que se me olvide, Taylor me ha llamado para preguntarme por las solicitudes. He quedado con ella esta tarde, me ha dicho que llamaría a Chad. No te importará que no te haya dicho nada hasta ahora.

TROY. Lo único que me importa ahora mismo, está en esta habitación. (Besándola por fin).

------------------------------

TAYLOR. Bienvenidos. ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado durante las vacaciones?

GABRIELLA. Estupendamente.

CHAD. El entrenador nos dijo que os habíais ido a París. ¿Es cierto?

TROY. Cada palabra.

TAYLOR. ¿Es tan romántica como se dice?

GABRIELLA. Solo te diré que hemos vuelto con energías renovadas.

CHAD. Me alegro por vosotros.

Comenzaron a andar, ya que si se quedaban quietos comenzarían a cansarse debido al calor.

CHAD. ¿Ya habéis elegido universidad?

GABRIELLA. Iremos a la de California.

TAYLOR. Es la mejor. Habéis elegido bien.

TROY. Aunque no lo fuera, si hemos elegido la misma ya es un elección correcta.

CHAD. Muy bien dicho, Troy.

TROY. Además estamos esperando la respuesta a unas becas que otorga la universidad para futuras promesas. No es fácil, pero esperamos que uno de los dos la reciba.

TROY. Esperamos que la entrevista que nos hicieron tras el campeonato sirva como trampolín.

TAYLOR. No conozco a dos personas que lo merezcan más que vosotros.

GABRIELLA. Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Y gracias por decir que lo dijisteis para la entrevista.

TAYLOR. Es lo que pensamos.

CHAD. Bueno. Contadnos. ¿Qué hicisteis en París?

Troy y Gabriella les cuentan todos los detalles, omitiendo las veladas íntimas, incluido la ayuda que recibieron por parte de Sharpay y Ryan.

CHAD. Esos dos cuando quieren pueden ser muy buenos.

TAYLOR. Y desde que Sharpay dejó de ser tan egoísta, se ha vuelto una persona en la que puedes confiar.

GABRIELLA. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, nuestras vacaciones no hubieran sido tan emocionantes.

TROY. Incluso nos regalaron estos colgantes. (Mostrándoles ambos colgantes y las fotos que guardaban en su interior).

CHAD. ¿Cuándo os hicieron estas fotos?

GABRIELLA. Fue el segundo día. Durante una cena benéfica que organizaba su familia.

TAYLOR. Pues estabais realmente guapos. Sobretodo Gabriella.

TROY. Creo que esta es una de las imágenes de las vacaciones en París que no se me olvidará nunca.

CHAD. ¿Y qué vais a hacer el resto del verano? Después de todo lo que habéis hecho, seguro que todo lo demás os parecerá insignificante.

TROY. Eso no lo digas ni en broma. Lo que seguro voy a hacer es estar con Gabriella, y eso es una cosa que no es insignificante ni mucho menos.

CHAD. Me has interpretado mal. (Con cara de buscar una interpretación adecuada).

GABRIELLA. No te preocupes. Hemos entendido lo que querías decir. La verdad es que no lo sabemos, aunque tampoco es que nos importe mucho.

TROY. Probablemente disfrutaremos de las vacaciones igual que allí: nos limitaremos a vivir el presente. El mañana ya llegará y ya habrá momento para pensar en eso.

TAYLOR. Nadie diría hace un año que Troy Bolton se convertiría en la persona que estamos viendo. Has madurado mucho durante este último año.

TROY. Y ya sabéis a quien se lo debo.

Chad y Taylor se alejan un poco para dejarles un poco de intimidad. Sus amigos sabían perfectamente que en ese momento molestaban. Cuando creyeron que ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo, se reunieron de nuevo.

CHAD. ¿Ya habéis terminado?

TROY. Ya sabes que nosotros nunca terminamos, simplemente nos aguantamos las ansias y descansamos un poco.

TAYLOR. Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que empecemos a derretirnos por culpa del calor. Empieza a subir la temperatura.

GABRIELLA. Creedme, nuestra temperatura es la misma que esta mañana.

TAYLOR. Prefiero no conocer las posibles interpretaciones de esa frase.

La tarde se pasa muy rápido, disfrutando de la compañía. Por la noche, se quedaron en casa de Troy. Esa noche, sus padres se habían ido a cenar fuera, hecho que ellos decidieron aprovechar.

TROY. ¿Qué te apetece cenar? (Llega a la cocina). No he dicho nada.

GABRIELLA. ¿Por qué?

TROY. Porque mi madre nos ha dejado un mensaje. (Cogiendo la nota). "Como supongo que tendrás compañía, os he dejado algo para cenar esta noche. Espero que os guste. Firmado, Tu madre."

GABRIELLA. ¿Algún problema?

TROY. No. Aunque no sé porque no me ha dejado que preparara yo la cena.

GABRIELLA. (Con tono sarcástico). Puede que no confíe en ti para eso.

TROY. Normalmente, sí lo hace. Pero cuando estoy contigo, su confianza empieza a desaparecer. (Acercándose a Gabriella y cogiéndola por la cintura). Y hace muy bien.

GABRIELLA. Primero deberíamos cenar y después ya veremos.

TROY. Prefiero cenar de ti.

GABRIELLA. Pues yo prefiero guardarte para el postre. Así seguro que sabrá mejor.

Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar.

TROY. ¿Qué te parece la cena?

GABRIELLA. Deliciosa. Ahora entiendo de quien a has aprendido a cocinar tan bien. Tu madre cocina estupendamente.

TROY. Pues ya sé una manera de tenerte contenta.

GABRIELLA. Querrás decir otra manera. Ya conoces unas cuantas.

TROY. Las mismas que tú para tenerme contento. Y todas pasan por terminar de cenar lo antes posible.

Siguieron cenando aunque aceleraron el ritmo, por lo que no hablaron mucho más durante la cena, aunque hacía tiempo que a ellos les sobraban las palabras para entenderse. Terminaron de cenar y, sin recoger los platos siquiera, subieron a la habitación. Esa noche, se durmieron enseguida pensando en que sus vidas habían experimentado muchos cambios durante el último año. Y lo mejor de todo es que aún les quedaba toda la vida por delante, una vida que esperaban pasar juntos. Pero lo importante en ese momento era disfrutar del verano, y tenían claro que eso lo iba a conseguir.

------------------------------

Tengo una mala noticia y otra buena.

La mala es que tenía pensado finalizar la historia con este capítulo.

La buena es que no va a ser así. Como mínimo tengo planeado colgar un capítulo más.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	12. Lo que se Hace por Amor

12. Lo que se Hace por Amor

Una semana después de que volvieran del viaje, a Troy y Gabriella les esperaba un gran problema, un problema que no sabían si podrían superar: tenían que pasar 2 semanas separados. Troy se iba con sus padres a visitar a su abuela, al igual que Gabriella, que tenía que ir con sus padres a visitar a unos tíos. Estaban los dos muy tristes. Sabían que esas 2 semanas les parecerían, probablemente, como dos años.

TROY. No puedo creer que vayamos a estar dos semanas separados.

GABRIELLA. Yo tampoco. No todo nos puede salir bien. ¿No se te ocurre ningún plan de los tuyos para solucionarlo?

TROY. No. Hace tiempo que no veo a mi abuela y como es muy mayor, tenemos que ir nosotros. Y si lo hacemos más adelante probablemente no podamos pasar tanto tiempo con ella como el que nos gustaría.

GABRIELLA. A mis tíos les pasa algo parecido. Trabajan casi todo el año. Vamos a visitarles ahora porque no podremos hacerlo más tarde. Es ahora cuando están de vacaciones.

TROY. Esta vez tendremos que buscar la manera de soportar la distancia entre nosotros.

GABRIELLA. Una puede ser disfrutar ahora aún más para cubrir la falta durante esas dos semanas.

TROY. Pues no perdamos más tiempo. (Lanzándose a ella y besándola).

------------------------------

Y al día siguiente, ambas familias cargaron las maletas en los coches y se pusieron en marcha hacia sus respectivos destinos. Troy y Gabriella quedaron en llamarse todos los días para poder oír sus voces. Cuando Troy llegó a casa de su abuela paterna, se encontró con que esta estaba esperándolos en la puerta.

ABUELA. ¿Troy? Si que has crecido.

TROY. Me alegra verte, abuela. (Abrazándola).

ABUELA. Hijo. ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

SR. BOLTON. Perdona, mamá. Nos ha retrasado el tráfico.

ABUELA. Espero que tengáis hambre. Os he preparado una comida que os va a encantar. Vamos. Pasad adentro.

Sin descargar las maletas del coche entraron en la casa. La casa era bastante grande. Estaba dividida en dos pisos. En el de abajo estaba el salón, la cocina, una habitación, un cuarto de baño y en la parte de atrás un pequeño patio. En el piso de arriba había tres habitaciones más y otro cuarto de baño. Durante la comida, la abuela Bolton no pudo evitar notar que a su nieto le pasaba algo: su cara revelaba una expresión de tristeza que sólo se animó un poco cuando recibió una llamada de móvil. Fue a una habitación para responder sin que nadie oyera la conversación.

ABUELA. ¿Quién será para que Troy no se atreva a responder aquí?

SR. BOLTON. Supongo que será Gabriella.

ABUELA. ¿Y quién es esa Gabriella?

SRA. BOLTON. La novia de Troy.

ABUELA. No me habíais dicho que Troy tuviera novia. ¿Y cómo es?

SRA. BOLTON. Pues…

SR. BOLTON. (Interrumpiendo a su mujer). Será mejor que eso te lo diga Troy.

**EN LA HABITACIÓN**

TROY. ¿Gabriella¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

GABRIELLA. No he podido llamarte antes. Te llamaba para decirte que ya hemos llegado a casa de mis tíos.

TROY. ¿Sólo para eso?

GABRIELLA. Ya sabes que hay cientos de razones. Sólo te digo esa porque el resto las conoces de sobra.

TROY. ¿Me echas de menos?

GABRIELLA. Ya sabes que sí. Te extraño durante cada minuto en el que estamos separados.

TROY. Lo único que me consuela es que cada vez falta menos para que volvamos a estar juntos.

GABRIELLA. Prométeme que me llamarás esta noche.

TROY. Por supuesto. Esta noche después de cenar te llamaré sin falta. Te quiero.

GABRIELLA. Yo también te quiero.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, Troy volvió al salón en donde todos, en especial la abuela, estaban esperándole.

ABUELA. Creo que tienes algo que contarme.

Terminaron de comer y Troy y su abuela se acomodaron en el sillón y comenzaron la charla.

ABUELA. Para empezar. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?

TROY. No lo sé. No pensé que te importara.

ABUELA. Pues me importa. ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Recuerdo que cuando eras pequeño me lo contabas todo.

TROY. Supongo que nos pasa a todos. Cuando crecemos dejamos de confiar tanto. ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber de Gabriella?

ABUELA. Me alegra saber que hay una mujer en tu vida a la que quieres. ¿O me equivoco?

TROY. Daría mi vida por ella si fuera necesario. (Apretando el colgante en forma de corazón).

ABUELA. ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo?

TROY. Porque tenía que ir a visitar a unos tíos a la vez que nosotros veníamos a hacerte una visita.

ABUELA. ¿Tienes alguna foto de ella?

TROY. Cientos. Pero la mejor es esta. (Sacando su ejemplar de la revista con el reportaje, de la cual no se separaba nunca).

ABUELA. Es muy guapa. ¿Te gustaría estar ahora mismo con ella?

TROY. Sí. No es que no aprecie tu compañía, abuela. Pero ahora mismo, preferiría estar con ella.

------------------------------

Mientras, a muchos kilómetros de allí, Gabriella tampoco estaba disfrutando de la visita a casa de sus tíos. Durante la cena, sus padres no pudieron evitar preocuparse.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Anímate, Gaby. Sólo son dos semanas. Además esto os ayudará a los dos.

SR. MÓNTEZ. Si superáis esto, lo superareis todo.

TÍA. ¿Qué ocurre?

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Echa de menos a su novio.

TÍO. Es normal. A esa edad, uno prefiere pasar el verano con la pareja antes que con la familia.

SR. MÓNTEZ. Además, Gabriella y Troy pasan casi todo el tiempo juntos, por lo que el tiempo que están separados, por pequeño que sea, ya les afecta.

GABRIELLA. Me gustaría que dejarais de hablar como si no estuviera aquí.

TODOS. Perdón.

GABRIELLA. Ahora si me disculpáis, yo me voy a mi habitación. Por favor, no quiero que nadie me moleste.

Gabriella entra en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, y se tumba encima de la cama. Un rato después, recibe una llamada de Troy.

GABRIELLA. Estaba deseando oír tu voz.

TROY. ¿Qué tal estás llevando la distancia?

GABRIELLA. Fatal. No nos hemos visto desde esta mañana y ya me parece que han pasado meses. No sé como aguantaré trece días más.

TROY. A mí me pasa lo mismo. En cuanto te vuelva a ver, te juro que te abrazaré y te besaré con todas mis fuerzas hasta que no pueda más.

GABRIELLA. Yo haré lo mismo.

TROY. Será mejor que termine, aunque sabes que no lo haría. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano porque tengo cosas que hacer. Mientras me mantenga ocupado me será más fácil no pensar en el tiempo que falta.

GABRIELLA. Qué suerte tienes. Ojalá yo pudiera hacer algo para no pensar en eso.

TROY. Buenas noches, mi ángel.

GABRIELLA. Buenas noches.

Gabriella vencida por la falta de ánimos se quedó dormida. En el sueño, las dos semanas habían pasado y Troy y Gabriella por fin volvían a estar juntos. Deseó que ese sueño no terminara nunca.

------------------------------

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Gabriella notó como alguien entraba en su habitación para despertarla.

GABRIELLA. Dejadme en paz. (Sin mirar quién era el que había entrado en la habitación). No quiero que nadie me moleste. ¡Dejadme sola!

TROY. Entonces me voy.

GABRIELLA. (Sobresaltada). ¡¿Troy?!

TROY. El mismo.

GABRIELLA. ¿Estoy soñando?

TROY. No creo. A no ser que tus sueños sean conmigo.

GABRIELLA. Eso siempre. ¿Pero cómo es posible…?

TROY. ¿… que esté aquí? Pues la verdad es que…

**FLASH BACK**

_ABUELA. ¿Te gustaría estar ahora mismo con ella?_

_TROY. Sí. No es que no aprecie tu compañía, abuela. Pero ahora mismo, preferiría estar con ella._

_ABUELA. Pues creo que eso puedo solucionarlo. Sígueme._

_Troy y su abuela se dirigen al garaje. Allí, la abuela de Troy destapa un coche algo antiguo pero que parecía que aún funcionaba._

_TROY. ¿Qué significa esto?_

_ABUELA. Hace años que no lo destapaba. Este coche pertenecía a tu abuelo. Me dijo que quería guardarlo para cuando estuvieras preparado. Y creo que ahora estás preparado. Toma. Cógelas. (Entregándole las llaves)._

_TROY. ¿Por qué…?_

_ABUELA. Porque quiero que seas feliz. Y si eres feliz estando con esa chica, no seré yo quien te lo impida. Ahora mismo deberías estar con ella._

_TROY. Gracias, abuela._

_ABUELA. Pero hay una condición: cuando vuelvas, quiero que traigas a esa chica contigo para que pueda conocerla en persona._

_TROY. Muchas gracias._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

TROY. Cuando te llamé anoche, hacía un rato que me había levantado de dormir y estaba terminando de cenar. He conducido durante toda la noche para estar aquí.

GABRIELLA. Eres increíble.

TROY. Te dije que tenía cosas que hacer. Ahora, si no te importa, debo cumplir una promesa que hice a cierta chica anoche.

Troy y Gabriella se abrazan y besan con todas sus fuerzas. No habían pasado ni 24 horas y ya les había parecido una eternidad. Un par de horas más tarde, la madre de Gabriella entró en la habitación y se encontró con una imagen que se estaba volviendo típica: Troy y Gabriella tumbados en la cama y durmiendo juntos.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Desde luego, lo que no haga Troy por Gabriella no lo hace nadie.

Sale de nuevo de la habitación y deja que sigan durmiendo. Un rato después, ambos se despiertan y lo primero que hacen es mirar al otro, contemplando esos ojos que siempre consiguen que se rindan ante sus impulsos.

GABRIELLA. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta mirarte a los ojos?

TROY. Seguramente las mismas que yo te lo he dicho a ti.

GABRIELLA. ¿Crees que alguien habrá notado que estoy tardando mucho en bajar? (Riéndose muy bajito).

TROY. Cuando he llegado, tu padre estaba en la puerta. Él ha sido quién me ha dejado entrar. Le he pedido que no dijera nada hasta que no pasara un rato.

GABRIELLA. No te preocupes. Mi padre es un experto en guardar secretos.

TROY. Aunque conociendo a tu madre, seguro que ha entrado y nos ha encontrado durmiendo.

GABRIELLA. Es probable. (Volviendo a perderse en los ojos de Troy). Aunque estamos muy cómodos aquí, creo que deberíamos bajar.

TROY. Mientras estemos aquí, tú mandas.

GABRIELLA. Me alegra saberlo.

Ambos se levantan y salen de la habitación. El resto de la casa estaba vacía. En el salón había una nota.

GABRIELLA. (Cogiendo la nota). "Gaby, hemos ido los cuatro a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta. Volveremos, aproximadamente, para la hora de comer. Firmado, Mamá. P.D. Ya hablaremos cuando volvamos a casa."

TROY. Te dije que a tu madre no se le escapa nada.

GABRIELLA. Por lo menos tenemos la casa para nosotros durante un rato.

TROY. ¿En qué piensas?

GABRIELLA. Ya que soy yo la que mando, voy a disfrutar de ello.

------------------------------

Una hora después, los padres y los tíos de Gabriella llegaron a casa.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. ¡Ya hemos llegado, Gaby¡Baja a ayudarnos!

GABRIELLA. ¡Voy! Será mejor que, de momento, te quedes aquí. (Dirigiéndose a Troy).

Gabriella baja las escaleras y ayuda a sus padres a descargar el coche. Mientras preparaban la comida, la señora Móntez decidió que era el momento de hablar con su hija sobre algo, o más bien sobre alguien.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. ¿Es que no piensas decirme que hace Troy aquí?

GABRIELLA. Ha llegado esta mañana de improviso. Te juro que yo no lo había planeado.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Ahora sube y dile a Troy que baje. Yo se lo contaré a tus tíos.

Gabriella sube de nuevo a la habitación.

TROY. ¿Qué ocurre?

GABRIELLA. Mi madre quiere que bajes.

La pareja baja y se encuentra a toda la familia esperándoles para comer.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Veo que eres capaz de cualquier cosa, Troy.

TROY. Soy muy inteligente para algunas cosas, y una de esas es estar con Gabriella.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. No me esperaba que fueras capaz de llegar hasta aquí.

TROY. Mi abuela me ha ayudado mucho.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte?

TROY. Toda esta semana. La que viene tengo que volver a casa de mi abuela. Además, tendría que pedirle un favor a usted y al padre de Gabriella.

SR. MÓNTEZ. Creo que sé lo que vas a decir.

TROY. ¿Podría venir Gabriella conmigo?

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Eso no tienes que pedírnoslo a nosotros. Gabriella puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

TROY. ¿Gabriella…?

GABRIELLA. Por supuesto que iré contigo. Además, quiero conocer a tu abuela. Seguro que es una mujer maravillosa.

TROY. Créeme. Lo es.

GABRIELLA. Espero gustarle.

TROY. Le gustas incluso antes de conocerte en persona. Piensa que eres muy guapa.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Por nosotros no hay ningún problema, pero tendrás cumplir con las obligaciones que se te asignen.

TROY. La recompensa que obtendré, sólo podré disfrutarla si la consigo con trabajo.

TÍO. Un chico con una buena filosofía. Me gusta.

TÍA. Y aunque no te gustara tendrías que aguantarte. Es la elección de Gabriella y ella sabe muy bien como hacer sus elecciones.

TÍO. Imagino que tendremos que preparar una habitación para ti.

TROY. No es necesario.

TÍO. ¿Y dónde vas a dormir?

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Ellos dos se apañaran bien con la habitación de Gabriella.

TÍO. Ohhh. Ya entiendo.

Esa comida fue muy entretenida. Todos estaban contentos de verlos a los dos juntos, pero esa felicidad era poco comparada con la que sentían ellos. Después de cenar, los tíos de Gabriella decidieron hablar en privado con Troy.

TÍA. Imagino que te han explicado cual será tu papel mientras estés aquí.

TROY. Sí. La madre de Gabriella lo ha mencionado.

TÍO. ¿Sabes en qué consistirá?

TROY. Se me encargaran unas tareas que yo deberé realizar, y les aseguro que las cumpliré sin rechistar.

TÍA. Me alegro de que lo veas tan positivamente.

TROY. Desde hace año y medio procuro buscarle la parte positiva a todo, porque todo la tiene.

TÍO. Este chico me gusta cada vez más.

TÍA. Hoy no tengo ninguna tarea para ti, así que disfruta del día. Pero mañana estate preparado.

TROY. Muchas gracias.

Troy regresa con Gabriella. Los tíos de Gabriella comenzaron a pensar que la próxima semana iba a resultar muy interesante.

------------------------------

Siento el retraso. No sé lo que tenía en la cabeza para olvodarme de vosotros.

Mil perdones.

Al igual que en los otros capítulos, espero que os haya gustado.


	13. Dos Semanas Locas

13. Dos Semanas Locas

Durante los días siguientes, Troy estuvo realizando las tareas que se le encargaban, sin protestar. Era bastante trabajo: hacer algún recado o alguna tarea en la casa; pero no se quejaba porque él era un huésped que se había presentado sin ser invitado ni avisar. La rutina era lo mismo que durante el campeonato. Troy y Gabriella solo se veían durante las comidas y por las noches, momentos que ambos procuraban disfrutar.

TÍA. Troy es increíble. Lo está haciendo todo sin rechistar. Es como si fuera el chico perfecto.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. La verdad es que yo no tengo motivos para quejarme. Desde que sale con Gabriella me ha demostrado que es capaz de hacer muchas cosas, sobretodo si eso ayudada a demostrar cuánto la quiere. No sé si será el chico perfecto, pero, por lo menos, para Gabriella no podría haber ninguno mejor.

TÍA. Como se nota que estás muy contenta con él.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Con los dos. Ambos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por el otro, y eso es algo que no muchas personas serían capaces de hacer hoy en día.

En ese momento, Troy llega a la casa después de hacer una de sus tareas que tenía que realizar junto con el señor Móntez y el tío de Gabriella. Habían ido a la ciudad a arreglar un problema que había surgido durante los últimos días.

TROY. ¿Me necesitáis para algo más?

SRA. MÓNTEZ. No, Troy. Creo que por hoy ya has hecho suficiente.

TÍA. Si quieres puedes aprovechar para darte una ducha. Gabriella aún tardará un rato en volver.

TROY. Muchas gracias. Se lo agradezco.

Troy entra en el baño y se mete bajo la ducha. Poco después, Gabriella llegó a la casa bastante cansada y sudando.

TÍA. Descansa un poco. Anda, quítate esa ropa y date una ducha.

GABRIELLA. Está bien.

Gabriella entra en el mismo baño en el que estaba Troy y, sin notar que él estaba allí, se mete bajo la ducha.

TROY. ¿Qué haces aquí?

GABRIELLA. Mi tía me dijo que me diera una ducha.

TROY. A mí también me lo ha dicho.

GABRIELLA. Será mejor que salga. Aquí no hay espacio para los dos. Ya me ducharé cuando termines. (Comenzando a salir de la ducha).

TROY. ¿Por qué? (Deteniéndola). No será la primera vez que nos duchamos juntos y espero que tampoco sea la última. Además, la última vez tampoco había mucho más espacio.

La ducha no era muy grande pero ellos sabían como aprovechar el poco espacio que tenían, se abrazaron y dejaron que el agua les cayera.

GABRIELLA. Mi madre y mi tía son muy listas. Ellas sabían que esto iba a pasar.

TROY. Yo ya sabía que en tu familia las mujeres sois muy inteligentes, aunque he de admitir que podéis llegar a ser muy malas cuando queréis, cosa que me encanta.

GABRIELLA. ¿Eso último va por mí?

TROY. Por supuesto.

GABRIELLA. Pues entonces, si tanto te gusta, tendré que ser mala. (Poniendo una mirada pícara).

TROY. Eso es lo que quería oír.

------------------------------

Cuando salieron de la ducha, en la cual estuvieron más de media hora, se secaron un poco, se pusieron la ropa que se habían dejado preparada y volvieron al salón. Al igual que hacía media hora, allí estaban las dos mujeres, ahora acompañadas por sus respectivos maridos.

TÍO. Ya era hora. Ya pensé que os habíais ahogado.

GABRIELLA. Ojalá. Así nos tendríamos que hacer el boca a boca.

SR. MÓNTEZ. Por como lo dices seguro que lo habéis hecho. ¿Por eso habéis tardado tanto?

TROY. Si no hubierais mandado a Gabriella a que se duchase, cosa de la cual me alegro, no habríamos tardado tanto.

TÍA. No era nuestra intención hacerlo. (Troy le lanza una mirada como diciendo "no te creo"). Vale, si que era nuestra intención. ¿Contento?

TROY. Desde hace media hora, un poco más.

------------------------------

El resto de la tarde transcurrió muy tranquila. Decidieron pasarla paseando por los alrededores, ya que disponían de algo de tiempo libre decidieron disfrutarlo. Se habían acostumbrado a pasear bastante ya que no soportaban estar separados mucho rato y tampoco querían estar parados todo el día sin hacer nada.

TROY. Nunca pensé que les cayera tan bien a tus tíos.

GABRIELLA. Lo mismo que me pasa a mí con tu abuela, aún no me conoce y ya me adora.

TROY. Ya sabes que tenemos una capacidad innata para caerles bien a las personas.

GABRIELLA. Además, en caso de que no fuera así, tendrían que conformarse.

TROY. Ellos saben que son nuestras elecciones y que tienen que dejarnos que seamos nosotros quienes las hagamos.

GABRIELLA. Si luego no sale bien, aprenderemos de ello y sabremos que la siguiente vez podemos hacerlo mejor.

TROY. Aunque los dos creemos, y sabemos, que hemos hecho la elección adecuada.

En ese momento, Troy y Gabriella se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

GABRIELLA. Seguro que hemos elegido bien.

TROY. Porque para tener una conversación en la que cada uno continua la frase del otro, tenemos que tener una conexión muy especial.

GABRIELLA. Y acabamos de demostrar que la tenemos.

TROY. Pues ahora sólo falta que estés pensando lo mismo yo.

GABRIELLA. Creo que tengo una ligera idea. (Y enseguida besa a Troy con mucha dulzura).

TROY. Has dado en el clavo.

------------------------------

Llegó, por fin, el día en que Gabriella y Troy tenían que irse.

TÍO. Troy, ha sido un placer tenerte como huésped en nuestra casa.

TROY. El placer ha sido mío. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

TÍA. Puedes volver cuando quieras. Aquí siempre serás bienvenido.

Troy y Gabriella cargaron sus maletas en el coche y se subieron en él.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Nos veremos la semana que viene en casa. Troy, cuida de mi hija.

TROY. No se preocupe. Su hija estará segura conmigo.

SR. MÓNTEZ. Eso es lo que nos preocupa: que va a estar contigo.

GABRIELLA. Creo que quedó claro que podéis confiar en Troy para lo que se refiere a mí. Además ya no soy una niña. (Un poco mosqueada).

SR. MÓNTEZ. No te pongas así. Era una broma. Si no confiáramos en él ya hace tiempo que nos habríamos opuesto a vuestra relación.

TROY. Ya sabéis como somos cuando dudan de nosotros en ese sentido.

SR. MÓNTEZ. No hace falta que me lo jures.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Que tengáis buen viaje. Llamadnos cuando lleguéis para saber que habéis llegado sanos y a salvo.

GABRIELLA. Lo haremos.

Troy arranca el coche y comienzan un largo viaje que, probablemente, les llevaría todo el día.

GABRIELLA. ¿Cómo crees que será la semana en casa de tu abuela?

TROY. Muy parecida a esta última. Aunque no creo que mi abuela sea tan ingeniosa como lo han sido tus tíos. A ella no se le ocurrirá hacer lo de la ducha.

GABRIELLA. Aunque tienes que admitir que aquello fue muy bueno. Ninguno de los dos nos lo esperábamos.

TROY. Por eso me gustó tanto. (Sonriéndole).

GABRIELLA. Mira a la carretera y deja de distraerte.

TROY. Es que es imposible no distraerse si te tengo tan cerca.

GABRIELLA. Pues busca la manera de mantenerte atento.

TROY. ¿A qué viene ese carácter tan extraño?

GABRIELLA. A que quiero llegar viva y lo antes posible para poder conocer a tu abuela y talvez para algo más.

TROY. Mensaje recibido.

------------------------------

Llegaron a casa de la abuela de Troy casi cuando estaba anocheciendo. La abuela de Troy estaba sentada en una silla en la puerta.

ABUELA. ¡Troy! Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

TROY. Me alegra volver. Me gustaría que conocieras a alguien. (Gabriella sale del coche y se coloca al lado de Troy). Abuela, esta es Gabriella.

ABUELA. Así que esta es la famosa Gabriella de la cual he oído hablar tan bien a tus padres durante los últimos días. Por fin te conozco en persona.

GABRIELLA. Encantada de conocerla.

ABUELA. Pasad dentro. Aquí fuera no hacemos nada.

Los tres entraron en la casa, Troy y Gabriella cargando con las maletas y dejándolas en la habitación de Troy. Los padres de Troy se sorprendieron al ver que Gabriella también estaba allí. Sabían que su hijo volvería ese día, pero no que traería compañía. Troy se reunió con sus padres mientras que Gabriella llamaba a los suyos.

SR. BOLTON. Veo que no has podido resistir la tentación de traerte a Gabriella.

TROY. Yo he pasado una semana en casa de sus tíos, creo que es justo que ella pueda pasar la otra semana aquí. Además, la abuela quería conocerla en persona.

SRA. BOLTON. Lo sabemos. Durante esta semana nos ha estado haciendo preguntas sobre ella.

TROY. Espero que le hayáis hablado bien de ella.

ABUELA. (Interrumpiendo y añadiéndose a la conversación). Me han contado muchas cosas maravillosas y lo que habéis conseguido desde que estáis juntos.

SR. BOLTON. A propósito de Gabriella. ¿Dónde está?

TROY. En el salón. Está llamando a sus padres para decirles que hemos llegado bien.

En ese momento, Gabriella se reúne con los demás.

GABRIELLA. Mis padres les mandan saludos.

SRA. BOLTON. Estábamos comentando que Troy no ha resistido la tentación de traerte.

GABRIELLA. Aunque no hubiese querido hacerlo, yo habría venido igualmente.

TROY. ¿Y aún os preguntáis por qué quiero tanto a Gabriella? Si hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso, me habría encantado.

SRA. BOLTON. Y sabemos que hubiera sido capaz.

SR. BOLTON. Y si hubiera sido a la inversa, que hubieras sido tú en vez de ella, también lo habrías hecho.

GABRIELLA. Sabemos que en el fondo los dos somos capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que haga falta por el otro. Aunque admito que lo de presentarse por sorpresa después de conducir durante toda la noche es algo que no me habría esperado.

TROY. A mí tampoco se me habría ocurrido si no hubiera sido porque la abuela me dejó el coche del abuelo. Así que ella también tiene algo de mérito.

ABUELA. Ya te lo dije. Lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz. Si para ello necesitas que Gabriella esté a tu lado, por mí no hay ningún problema.

SRA. BOLTON. Será mejor que preparemos la cena. Imagino que tendréis hambre.

GABRIELLA. A decir verdad no hemos comido mucho. Queríamos llegar lo antes posible.

ABUELA. Pues entonces preparaos para degustar una de mis cenas caseras.

Ayudada por la señora Bolton, la abuela se pone a preparar la cena, mientras que el señor Bolton ponía la mesa. Por su parte, Troy y Gabriella se acomodan en el salón hasta que los llamaran para cenar.

GABRIELLA. Tú abuela está siendo muy amable conmigo.

TROY. Es uno de sus múltiples virtudes. Cuando pruebes la comida que hace mi abuela, seguro que te va a encantar.

GABRIELLA. Si cocina mejor que tú, seguro que sí.

TROY. ¿Estás insinuando que yo no cocino bien?

GABRIELLA. No. Estoy haciendo una comparación. Tú cocinas bien y me gusta lo que preparas. Así que si tu abuela cocina mejor que tú, seguramente lo que ella prepare me va a gustar.

TROY. Pues te aseguro que lo que yo se cocinar no tiene comparación con lo que prepara mi abuela. No existen palabras para describirlo.

GABRIELLA. Parece que tienes a tu abuela en un pedestal.

TROY. La verdad es que desde que era pequeño he estado muy unido a ella. Cuando mis padres se iban de vacaciones ellos dos solos, me dejaban con ella. He pasado muchos momentos buenos con ella. La quiero mucho.

GABRIELLA. ¿Más que a mí?

TROY. Eso no se puede comparar de ninguna manera. Por ella siento un cariño que se ha desarrollado desde pequeño. Por ti siento un amor que supera a todo lo humanamente posible.

SR. BOLTON. (En el momento en que Troy y Gabriella iban a fundirse en un apasionado beso). Siento interrumpiros, pero la cena ya está lista.

Todos pasaron al comedor y cenaron. Cuando terminó la cena, todos estaban llenos y habían disfrutado de ella.

GABRIELLA. Cuando Troy me ha dicho que usted cocinaba tan bien no esperaba que se quedara tan corto.

ABUELA. Gracias por el cumplido.

GABRIELLA. En serio. Ojalá le enseñara a su nieto alguno de sus trucos.

ABUELA. Puede que algún día lo haga. Aunque creo que también podría enseñarte a ti alguno.

GABRIELLA. Pues le estaría muy agradecida si lo hiciera.

ABUELA. Pues si queréis podemos empezar mañana mismo.

TROY. Por mí, perfecto.

GABRIELLA. Por mí, también.

ABUELA. Pues entonces decidido. Mañana empezamos con las clases de cocina.

TROY. Ahora, si nos disculpáis, nosotros nos vamos a acostar. Tendremos que descansar para mañana. Además el día de hoy ha sido bastante largo.

SR. BOLTON. Creo que vosotros tenéis una noción del término "descanso" muy distinta de la normal. (Sonriendo).

GABRIELLA. Pero hoy estamos realmente cansados.

TROY. Aunque todo se verá.

Troy y Gabriella subieron a la habitación y allí se quedaron dormidos casi al instante, les dio el tiempo justo para disfrutar de una última mirada mutua, esas miradas en la que se lo decían todo.

------------------------------

Al día siguiente comenzaron con las clases de cocina. La primera impresión fue que los dos ponían mucho empeño en lo que hacían.

ABUELA. La verdad es que sois unos alumnos bastante buenos.

TROY. Intentamos estar a la altura de nuestra maestra.

ABUELA. Pues tenía pensado que el último día os haré una especie de examen. Tendréis que preparar la cena, vosotros elegís lo que preparáis, y esta vez yo no os podré ayudar. Podréis ayudaros entre vosotros en lo que necesitéis o de algún libro de cocina que pondré a vuestra disposición, pero a mí no podréis preguntarme ni pedirme nada. No os preocupéis. Intentaré prepararos lo mejor posible.

TROY. Entendido.

Durante los siguientes días, las comidas eran preparadas por Troy y Gabriella bajo la supervisión de la abuela. El sabor no era el mismo, pero igualmente estaban buenas. Llegó el día señalado y ambos estaban bastante nerviosos. Estaban vestidos como dos auténticos cocineros: ropa cómoda y delantal, y en el caso de Gabriella el pelo recogido.

TROY. No tenemos que preocuparnos. Este examen sólo es para determinar cuanto hemos aprendido durante esta semana.

GABRIELLA. Pero es inevitable que estemos nerviosos.

TROY. Creo que tengo el remedio para eso. La última vez funcionó. (Besándola).

GABRIELLA. Creo que necesito un poco más.

TROY. Creo que yo también. (Volviendo a besarla).

ABUELA. Siento interrumpir, pero creo que tendríais que empezar a preparar la cena.

La abuela vuelve al salón mientras Troy y Gabriella comenzaban a preparar la cena. Se notaba que ambos tenían un grado de compenetración que superaba a lo normal, era como si se leyeran la mente. Una hora después de empezar, todo estaba preparado y colocado en la mesa.

GABRIELLA. La cena ya está lista. Podéis ir sentándoos a la mesa.

La cena constaba de 2 platos distintos que tenían un buen aspecto. Todos se fueron sentando en la mesa. La abuela se colocó en la posición que presidía la mesa mientras que Troy y Gabriella se sentaron en el lado opuesto para estar cara a cara con ella. Como si de un crítico culinario se tratara fue probando cada uno de los platos. Tras unos segundos, proclamó su juicio.

ABUELA. Esta cena no tiene comparación con la que yo habría preparado. (Ambos pusieron cara de decepción). Tiene un exquisito sabor que no había probado nunca. Creo que vosotros dos juntos habéis conseguido aprender en una semana lo que yo creía que tardaría años en poder enseñaros: el sabor no depende de tus conocimientos, sino de lo que pretendes transmitir a través de la comida. Y aunque vuestros conocimientos no son muy extensos, demostráis ponerle mucho empeño en lo que habéis hecho. Además, creo que vuestra unión ha hecho que el sabor sea, incluso, mejor. Podéis estar muy orgullosos de lo que habéis conseguido. Ya no me queda nada que pueda enseñaros. (Su expresión iba tornándose cada vez más alegre con cada nueva frase).

GABRIELLA. Entonces. ¿Lo hemos hecho bien?

ABUELA. No. Lo habéis hecho fenomenal. Estoy muy orgullosa de los dos.

SR. BOLTON. Pues entonces a cenar.

Fue el primero en comprobar que la abuela tenía razón: estaba delicioso. Todos pudieron comprobarlo también. Todos disfrutaron de la cena, en especial Troy y Gabriella. Esa noche a ninguno le costó dormir después de la magnífica cena.

------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Troy y Gabriella se despertaron pronto porque todos querían llegar lo antes posible a casa. Desayunaron algo rápido, cargaron las maletas y se prepararon para irse.

ABUELA. ¿Por qué no habéis cargado nada en el coche de Troy?

TROY. Porque me lo dejaste para que fuera a por Gabriella.

ABUELA. Yo nunca dije que te lo dejara. Ese coche es tuyo por herencia. Así que te lo puedes llevar.

TROY. Gracias abuela. Pero prefiero dejarlo aquí porque, aparte de que tengo uno en casa, así tengo una razón para volver y visitarte.

Suben al coche del señor Bolton.

ABUELA. Me ha encantado teneros a todos aquí, incluida tú Gabriella.

GABRIELLA. Muchas gracias por todo.

ABUELA. Ha sido un placer tenerte aquí. Troy, cuida a esta chica.

TROY. Me ha encantado haber venido, abuela. Me habría gustado haber pasado algo más de tiempo.

ABUELA. No te preocupes. Sé que otra vez estarás más tiempo.

TROY. Adiós, abuela.

SR. BOLTON. Adiós, mamá.

Y partieron de nuevo hacia casa. Llegaron, más o menos, para la hora de comer. En cuanto llegaron, Troy y Gabriella se dirigieron a casa de ella, pero al ver que no había nadie decidieron volver a la de él. Allí estaban esperándoles sus padres.

SRA. BOLTON. Imagino que los padres de Gabriella no han llegado aún.

GABRIELLA. La casa de mis tíos está más lejos que la de la abuela de Troy, así que tardaran más en llegar.

SR. BOLTON. Íbamos a encargar la comida. Lo mismo podemos encargar para tres que para cuatro.

GABRIELLA. ¿Qué os apetece comer?

LOS DOS. Comida china.

SR. BOLTON. Me imaginaba que pensaríais lo mismo.

Y por fin estaban en casa después de un viaje muy interesante, más para unos que para otros.

------------------------------

Este capítulo (y espero que el siguiente) es bastante largo. Eso indica que estamos llegando al final de la historia.

Espero que no os lo tomeis a mal a lo mejor con las fiestas estais muy ocupados y no habeis podido, pero hace mas de un mes que no me dejais ningún review. No sé. Me gustaría que me dijerais que os parece.


	14. Un Mes Puede Ser Mucho Tiempo

14. Un Mes puede ser Mucho Tiempo

Los padres de Gabriella llegaron unas horas después. Cuando llegaron a casa y vieron que Gabriella no estaba, fueron al único lugar donde seguramente esperarían encontrarla: la casa de Troy. Y acertaron. Cuando llegaron a casa de Troy se la encontraron en el salón. Estaba tumbada en el sofá y tenía la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de Troy mientras este se entretenía con su pelo.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Veo que estáis muy a gusto.

GABRIELLA. La verdad es que sí. No me puedo quejar.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Pues siento daros una mala noticia. Necesito que Gabriella se venga a casa conmigo.

TROY. Bueno. Ya sabíamos que esto no tardaría mucho en pasar.

GABRIELLA. No hagas de esto una tragedia. Además, esta noche después de cenar te quiero ver en mi casa. Y espero que seas puntual, de lo contrario…

TROY. Como tú mandes. Nos veremos esta noche.

Gabriella coge su maleta y vuelve a casa con su madre mientras que Troy comienza a ayudar a sus padres a deshacer las suyas.

------------------------------

Después de cenar, Troy salió de su casa y fue a casa de Gabriella. Había sido tan rápido que cuando llegó, los Móntez aún no habían terminado de cenar.

GABRIELLA. Creo que te has pasado de puntualidad. Aun no he terminado de cenar.

TROY. Mejor llegar pronto que no tarde. No me importa esperar a que termines.

GABRIELLA. Pues pasa. Ves subiendo a la habitación y acomódate.

TROY. Te espero arriba. No tardes.

Troy entra y sube a la habitación de Gabriella. A toda velocidad, Gabriella termina de cenar, recoge su plato y sube.

SRA. MÓNTEZ. Buenas noches.

GABRIELLA. Como todas, seguro que las serán.

Gabriella sube a su habitación y se encuentra a Troy tumbado en la cama y dormido.

GABRIELLA. Solo a ti se te ocurriría dormirte esperándome.

Se tumba cuidadosamente sobre la cama y se acomoda, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Troy.

TROY. ¿Acaso crees que sería capaz de quedarme dormido? (Abriendo los ojos).

GABRIELLA. De ti puedo esperarme cualquier cosa.

TROY. Pero de este tipo nunca. Soy incapaz de hacer nada que pueda decepcionarte. (Acariciándole el pelo). Y tú lo sabes.

GABRIELLA. Pero sí eres capaz de fingir que estabas dormido para propiciar esta situación.

TROY. Esa era mi intención desde el principio. Como se nota que eres la persona que mejor me conoce.

GABRIELLA. No hace falta mucho para conseguirlo. Sólo hace falta saber como piensas.

TROY. Pues eso no es tan fácil como crees. Hasta la fecha la única persona que lo ha conseguido has sido tú.

GABRIELLA. Sólo un genio sabe como piensa otro genio.

TROY. Por favor, no me compares contigo. Yo no soy un genio en nada.

GABRIELLA. Cada uno tiene su campo. Yo soy un genio en los estudios y tú en el baloncesto. Aunque ideando planes y sorpresas que sabes que me van a gustar, tampoco te quedas corto.

TROY. En ese sentido, yo también sé como piensas.

GABRIELLA. La única persona que lo consigue.

TROY. Si sabemos en que piensa el otro, entonces creo que sé en lo que estás pensando.

GABRIELLA. Pues deja de hablar y hazlo de una vez. Sabes que lo estoy deseando.

Y se besan con la pasión a la que tan acostumbrados estaban durante las últimas semanas.

------------------------------

Sin que se dieran cuenta, los días habían pasado y ya estaban en el último mes de las vacaciones. El mes de agosto sería el último del que podrían disfrutar, ya que en septiembre tendrían que comenzar a prepararse para la universidad. Pero Troy y Gabriella no querían pensar eso más de lo necesario. Tenían otras cosas más importante en que pensar, como por ejemplo que harían durante ese día. No lo iban a dejar todo para última hora pero tampoco iban a calentarse la cabeza, sabían que ya llegaría el momento de pensar en eso. Durante el último mes de las vacaciones se dedicaron a pensar en lo mismo que en los últimos meses: en la persona que tenían al lado.

GABRIELLA. No puedo creer que sólo queden dos meses, uno si contamos el trabajo que nos espera el próximo, para que empecemos la universidad y aún no hayamos recibido la confirmación de que nos han concedido las becas.

TROY. Tranquilízate un poco. Aún tenemos todo este mes para relajarnos y disfrutar. Se supone que las preocupaciones hay que dejarlas para el mes que viene.

GABRIELLA. Pero si no conseguimos las becas deberemos buscar la manera de conseguir el dinero que necesitemos para todo. Además, tendremos que mirar dónde vamos a alojarnos mientras estemos allí. Y… (Empezando a faltarle el aire).

TROY. Respira un poco. No me interesa que te canses de esta manera. (Abrazándola). ¿Mejor?

GABRIELLA. Si. Sobretodo ahora mismo.

TROY. Me alegro. No tienes porque ponerte así. Tienes que confiar un poco más en nuestras posibilidades. Si no conseguimos las becas, ya encontraremos la manera de seguir adelante. Somos profesionales en eso. Además, como vivimos lejos, lo más probable es que consigamos alojamiento en el colegio mayor. Y si no, podemos buscar la manera de alquilar un piso en el que estemos nosotros dos solos, como nos gusta. Imagínatelo: tú y yo solos, sin que nadie nos moleste durante toda el día, excepto cuando estemos en clase. ¿Qué te parece?

GABRIELLA. Suena muy bien.

TROY. Y puede ser aún mejor. Todo depende de lo que nosotros queramos que sea.

GABRIELLA. La verdad es que me gustaría pasara.

TROY. Ves. Eso es ver la parte positiva. Si tiene que pasar algo, ya habrá tiempo para asimilarlo.

GABRIELLA. Desde luego sabes comprenderme de una manera que no consigue nadie.

TROY. Es que te conozco muy bien.

GABRIELLA. ¿Sabes que es lo que me gustaría ahora?

TROY. Podría ser esto. (Besándola) ¿He acertado?

GABRIELLA. Sí. Has acertado de pleno.

------------------------------

El mes empezó con alguna que otra preocupación temprana, pero poco a poco se fue suavizando, de eso se encargaba el otro, si la preocupación era de Gabriella la solucionaba Troy y viceversa. Aunque les costaba, movidos por sus amigos decidieron que porque estuvieran separados durante algunas horas no pasaría nada. El equipo de baloncesto se llevó a Troy a jugar un partido, mientras que Taylor y Kelsie se llevaron a Gabriella de compras.

**TARDE DE TROY**

TROY. ¿Por qué me habéis obligado a venir?

CHAD. (Dirigiéndose a todos). ¿Le habéis oído? Le estamos obligando a que juegue un partido. Si hace año y medio hubiera dicho estas mismas palabras yo mismo le habría sacudido. Troy, no pasa nada porque estés alejado de Gabriella durante unas horas.

JASON. Sabemos que prefieres estar con Gabriella. A mí me pasa lo mismo con Kelsie, y seguro que a Chad también le gustaría estar con Taylor, pero un partido nos vendrá bien a todos.

CHAD. Además, seguro que estará bien. Dentro de un rato la volverás a ver y estarás tan contento como antes.

TROY. Supongo que tienes razón.

CHAD. Además, aunque no hayas aceptado una beca para el baloncesto universitario, no deberías negarte a jugar por diversión. Creo eso es lo que dijiste: "El baloncesto es algo que me gusta, por eso, no quiero que se convierta en una obligación".

TROY. Está bien. Me habéis convencido.

CHAD. Eso es lo que quería oír.

Habían conseguido que les dejaran jugar en la pista del instituto, a las grandes estrellas del instituto no podían negarles ese favor, es más lo hacían encantados. El partido fue bastante tranquilo, pero hubo un pensamiento que no salía de la cabeza de Troy: "¿Qué estará haciendo Gabriella ahora?".

**TARDE DE GABRIELLA**

TAYLOR. Venga, anímate. Solo van a ser unas horas.

KELSIE. Y salir un poco te vendrá bien.

GABRIELLA. Ahora mismo, ninguna de las dos me entendéis.

TAYLOR. Si que te entendemos. ¿Crees que a mí no me gustaría estar con Chad?

KELSIE. ¿O a mí con Jasón?

TAYLOR. A las tres nos gustaría estar con nuestros respectivos novios, pero no puede ser. Ellos tienen sus cosas y nosotras las nuestras. Pasáis mucho tiempo juntos, y no nos estamos quejando de ello, pero eres nuestra amiga y queremos pasar algún rato contigo sin que Troy esté contigo.

KELSIE. Además, porque no estés con él durante un rato no va a ser el fin del mundo.

TAYLOR. Así que disfruta un poco. Ya sabes que dentro de un par de meses esto no va a ser posible, ya que a lo mejor estemos bastante tiempo sin vernos.

GABRIELLA. Está bien. (Con resignación).

Durante la tarde, a Gabriella le costaba concentrarse, pero hacía lo posible para no arruinarles la tarde a sus amigas. Pero en la cabeza de Gabriella había una pregunta que no paraba surgir: "¿Qué estará haciendo Troy ahora?".

------------------------------

Cuando Troy llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue ducharse. Mientras le caía el agua, no pudo evitar recordar lo que ocurrió en casa de los tíos de Gabriella y sonrió pensando "Ojalá pasara más a menudo". Por la noche, pasaba ya un rato desde que Troy terminó de cenar y se encontraba en su habitación pensando, principalmente en Gabriella (XD), cuando se oye el timbre. Como todos sabían que era Gabriella, es Troy quien baja a abrir.

TROY. Ya era hora. Me preguntaba… (Se queda mudo al ver a Gabriella).

Gabriella se había presentado con un vestido de tirantes, blanco, que le cubría hasta las rodillas y que tenía un cierto parecido con el que llevó durante la gala benéfica en París.

GABRIELLA. ¿Qué ocurre?

TROY. …

GABRIELLA. ¿Qué pasa Troy?

TROY. (Tras reaccionar). ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

GABRIELLA. Será mejor que pase. Creo que el cansancio tras el partido te está afectando.

Gabriella entra y se para a saludar a los padres de Troy.

SRA. BOLTON. Qué guapa estás, Gabriella.

GABRIELLA. ¿De verdad lo cree?

SR. BOLTON. Por supuesto. Mi hijo si que tiene suerte.

GABRIELLA. Esperaba que fuera Troy quien me hiciera los cumplidos, pero veo que ahora mismo no está por la labor.

TROY. Me ha pasado lo mismo que en París. Ha sido verte y todo en mí se ha paralizado. (Avergonzado)

GABRIELLA. Por lo menos esta vez no has tardado tanto en reaccionar. Eso ya es un alivio.

SR. BOLTON. Será mejor que subáis a la habitación. Estáis hablando de un tema vedado mientras nosotros estemos delante.

TROY. Ahora mismo.

Suben a la habitación y allí prosiguen con la conversación.

GABRIELLA. Entonces, dime. ¿Crees que estoy guapa?

TROY. Tú estás guapa te pongas lo que te pongas, aunque debo admitir que los vestidos blancos te sientan muy pero que muy bien.

GABRIELLA. Por fin lo oigo de la persona adecuada.

TROY. Veo que la tarde con Taylor y Kelsie ha sido muy productiva. No es que me haya gustado, pero creo que la sorpresa ha merecido la pena.

GABRIELLA. Cuando lo vi, pensé "seguro que a Troy le va a encantar". No es como el que me dejó Sharpay, pero se parece.

TROY. Deberías haberte imaginado cual sería mi reacción cuando te viera.

GABRIELLA. Eso también lo he pensado y por eso mismo me lo he puesto.

TROY. Definitivamente, mis padres tienen razón: soy una mala influencia para ti.

GABRIELLA. ¿Por qué? (Aunque ya conocía la respuesta).

TROY. Porque se te está pegando eso de ser mala y darme estas sorpresas.

GABRIELLA. ¿Entonces te ha gustado la sorpresa?

TROY. No, me ha encantado. Cada vez nos parecemos más, y eso me gusta.

GABRIELLA. ¿Qué tal la tarde con los chicos?

TROY. Divertida aunque no podía evitar estar pensando en ti.

GABRIELLA. A mí me pasaba lo mismo. Realmente no podemos vivir sin el otro.

TROY. ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

GABRIELLA. En ningún momento he dicho que eso estuviera mal.

TROY. Será mejor que descansemos. Hoy ha sido un día duro.

Esa noche Troy se limitó a observar a Gabriella, a contemplarla de la misma manera que lo había durante aquella maravillosa noche en París.

------------------------------

El mes llegó a su ecuador y le respuesta a la solicitud de beca aún no había llegado. Esta vez eran ambos los que empezaban a preocuparse. Esta señal no presagiaba nada bueno. Cada día se levantaban y buscaban en el correo en busca de una carta o en el correo electrónico en busca de un email que les contara algo. Pero todos los días se llevaban la misma decepción.

GABRIELLA. Estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa. Cómo no respondan pronto te juro que me voy a volver loca.

TROY. Te entiendo. Pero tienes que tranquilizarte. ¿Qué haría yo si te vuelves loca? (Irónicamente).

GABRIELLA. Pero no entiendo por qué tardan en responder.

TROY. Se me ha ocurrido una cosa. Si quieres podemos mirar en la página Web, a lo mejor dan algún tipo de información.

GABRIELLA. ¿Por qué no se te ocurrido antes?

TROY. No se me ocurrió pensar que todo esto puede tener una explicación razonable.

GABRIELLA. Desde luego… Tan inteligente para algunas cosas y tan lento para otras.

TROY. Había cosas más importantes en las que pensar durante los últimos días.

Troy se apresura a entrar en la Web de la Universidad de California. Nada más entrar había un mensaje para todos los que habían solicitado la beca.

TROY. Aquí está. "Lo primero deseo pedirles disculpas en nombre de todos los miembros de la junta directiva. Hemos tenido problemas con la transmisión de las respuestas a sus solicitudes de las becas. Cuando íbamos a enviárselas por carta ordinaria descubrimos un fallo. Algunas cartas estaban mal redactadas y nos vimos obligados a revisarlas todas. Imagino que muchos de ustedes estarán de los nervios, así que para quitarles la preocupación adjuntamos la lista de los que van a recibir la beca en esta página. Igualmente les llegará la carta con información adicional. De nuevo, perdón por las molestias que hayamos podido causarles. Atentamente, Profesor Henry Goodman, director del Departamento de Matemáticas."

GABRIELLA. Al final si que había una explicación razonable.

TROY. Veamos si estamos en la lista. (Revisando la lista en busca de sus nombres). Aquí, Troy Bolton. ¡He conseguido la beca! A ver tú. ¡También la has conseguido!

GABRIELLA. Uff. Qué alivio.

TROY. Por lo menos ya no vamos a preocuparnos por eso. ¿A qué crees que se refieren con lo de "información adicional"?

GABRIELLA. Probablemente nos informen de las plazas en el colegio mayor o nos hagan alguna observación.

TROY. Esto tenemos que celebrarlo. Esta noche te voy a preparar una cena que te vas a relamer de gusto.

GABRIELLA. Ya sabes que a mí lo que me gusta es el postre.

TROY. Pues te aseguro que será, incluso, mejor.

GABRIELLA. Te tomo la palabra.

------------------------------

Esa noche tuvieron la casa para ellos solos.

GABRIELLA. ¿Cómo has convencido a tus padres para que nos dejen la casa para nosotros solos?

TROY. Les he dicho que quería prepararte una cena romántica y no han necesitado saber mucho más. Me han dicho que ya verían como se las apañarían pero que tendríamos la casa para nosotros durante un par de horas.

GABRIELLA. Pues aprovechémosla. Ya sabes que el tiempo se nos pasa volando.

TROY. ¿Me pregunto por qué?

Troy tenía razón con lo que dijo. La cena que preparó fue un auténtico éxito.

TROY. ¿Qué te parece la cena?

GABRIELLA. Como se nota que tu abuela te dio algunas de sus recetas.

TROY. Pues te aseguro que esta no es una de ellas. Esta receta se me ha ocurrido a mí.

GABRIELLA. ¿Y cómo es que tienes tanta maña cocinando que hasta se te ocurren recetas?

TROY. He hecho un trato con mis padres. Una vez a la semana soy yo quien se encarga de preparar las comidas durante el día. De vez en cuando se me ocurre probar algunas combinaciones y casi siempre me salen bien.

GABRIELLA. Pues ya me darás la receta y la pondré en práctica cuando me toque cocinar en casa. Seguro que a mis padres les encanta. (Troy le mira sorprendido). ¿Tanto te extraña que yo haya hecho el mismo trato con mis padres?

TROY. La verdad es que no sé porque me he sorprendido.

GABRIELLA. ¿Pasamos al postre?

TROY. Lo estaba deseando.

Y pasaron al momento de la noche que, sin duda, ambos estaban esperando que llegara. Troy tampoco había mentido en eso.

GABRIELLA. Parece que hoy estás inspirado en muchos sentidos.

TROY. No todos los días tenemos algo celebrar.

GABRIELLA. Pues quien no nos conozca pensaría que sí.

TROY. Es que cada día que pasamos juntos es un don que debemos aprovechar.

GABRIELLA. Y desde luego lo aprovechamos.

TROY. Todo lo que podemos y muchísimo más.

GABRIELLA. ¿Y por qué lo estamos desperdiciando ahora?

------------------------------

Un par de días después, ambos recibieron las cartas. Decidieron, como hacían en tantas otras ocasiones, abrirlas juntos, aunque la verdad que después de saber que tenían las becas lo que dijera la carta no les parecía tan importante.

TROY. "Señor Bolton. Imagino que ya sabrá que ha obtenido la beca que solicitó. Con su historial debería suponer que no se la negaríamos. Pero en cuanto a su solicitud de alojamiento en el colegio mayor, sentimos comunicarle que no se la hemos podido conceder. Creemos que hay otros alumnos que podrían aprovecharla mejor. Además, su solicitud no se ajusta a lo posible, imaginamos que sabe a que nos referimos. Esperamos verle en octubre. Nuevamente, nuestras disculpas por los problemas causados. Firmado, el consejo directivo de la Universidad de California."

GABRIELLA. Supongo que si a ti no te la han dado a mí tampoco.

TROY. Abre la carta, léela y saldremos de dudas.

GABRIELLA. "Señorita Móntez. Su solicitud de beca ha sido aceptada. Sus logros nos hacen pensar que dársela será una inversión muy rentable tanto para nosotros como para usted. En cuanto a lo de la plaza en el colegio mayor, lo informamos que también la ha conseguido. Nuestra enhorabuena. Esperamos que disfrute de su estancia en nuestra universidad. Nos vemos en octubre. Nuevamente, nuestras disculpas por los problemas causados. Firmado, el consejo directivo de la Universidad de California."

TROY. Por lo visto si que la has conseguido.

GABRIELLA. Pero voy a rechazarla y que se la den al siguiente de la lista.

TROY. ¿Por qué?

GABRIELLA. Porque sin ti no es lo mismo. Yo quería que compartiéramos habitación, pero si tú no estás conmigo prefiero no alojarme en el colegio mayor. Además, la idea de compartir un piso contigo sigue pareciéndome muy atractiva.

TROY. Eres increíble. (Besándola).

GABRIELLA. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

TROY. Tienes razón. Pero si me la hubieran concedido, no habría hecho falta.

GABRIELLA. ¿Por qué?

TROY. Porque en mi solicitud pedí que solo aceptaría la plaza si tú también la conseguías y los dos pudiéramos compartir la misma habitación.

GABRIELLA. Así que a eso se refería con lo de que "no se ajusta a lo posible".

TROY. Exactamente.

GABRIELLA. (Besándola más apasionadamente que antes). Tú eres más increíble aún.

------------------------------

Fue extraño como en un solo mes, pasaron de tener tantas preocupaciones a no tener ninguna. Haciendo un balance de los últimos tres meses sólo tenían una palabra para describirlos: perfectos. Pero que tiempo que pasaban juntos no es perfecto. Han conseguido muchas cosas: ganar sus respectivos campeonatos, acabar el instituto como los primeros de su promoción, un viaje a París, ser admitidos en una prestigiosa universidad de matemáticas, dos viajes por amor a casa de familiares de su pareja, obtener las becas,… Realmente han sido tres meses muy completos. Pero lo mejor de todo es que sabían que si esos tres meses habían sido buenos, los que aún quedaban por venir iban a ser mejor aún. Podían estar seguros de ello.

**FIN. ¿O no?**

------------------------------

Pues con este capítulo pongo fin a este fic. Me ha encantado teneros como lectores. Espero que os haya gustado y que no me haya pasado con el romanticismo.

La pregunta del final significa que a lo mejor hay una continuación en otro fic más adelante. No sé ni como se llamará ni cuando lo empezaré, asi que deberéis estar muy atento.

Se despide un servidor deseandoles lo mejor tanto a los que, como yo, escriben fics como a los que los leen, y a estos últimos les animo a que intenten escribir el suyo propio, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

Byes.


End file.
